The Ghost Fruit
by Pirating Punk
Summary: Lots of devil fruit exist in the One Piece world, and this story is about one of them. A teen tries to find her place in the world and meets the Straw hats. Action is a must.1st fanFic! How good am I writing? R&R plz finish
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer-I dont' own any of this, except for Reia,and i just added the disclaimer for purpose's sake. This is my first try at fan fiction, so reviews would be helpful. Thanks.

The setting is probably the first island after They come down the magical mountain.

---Prologue---

"Reia! Reia!!"

A young girl of seven looks up from the small panpipes she blew through softly.

"Reia, darling, I need some more warai. Can you go get some for me?" asks her mother.

"Yes, Mommy," Reia replies sweetly. She skips over to the table and reaches for a straw basket. Her mother calls her back before she could reach the door. Reia turns and walks back.

"Do you remember what I told you a long time ago?" her mother asks. Reia nods. She says in a small voice, "Don't go near the mountain. And don't eat too much of the warai."

Her mother nods. She strokes Reia's jet black hair. It had grown to the middle of her back.

"Yes, darling. If you eat too much warai, you won't remember what you were supposed to do!"

Reia pouts.

"But when can I eat as much as I want?" she asks. "It makes me laugh so much! And a little tickly in my tummy," she adds with a giggle.

Her mother pretends to ponder.

"Hmmm…I guess when you can look after yourself."

"But Mommy, I see myself in the mirror all the time!"

Her mother smiles.

"I meant when you don't need me anymore," she told Reia.

Reia thought about this.

"Well then I will look after myself starting today!" she says proudly.

Her mother pats her head and smiles again.

"Okay, but I still need some of that warai," she reminds Reia. Reia jumps up.

"Oh yeah! Bye Mommy! I'll be back in half an hour," she shouts to her mother. She races out of the square orange house and runs up the hill into the forest. She follows a well-beaten path. Her pale-blue skirt bounces up and down. About ten minutes later, the warai orchards come into view. The trees looked very normal, and were planted in rows, but the fruit was just bizarre.

Reia hums sweetly as she plucks the twisty iridescent fruit and places it in her basket. It feels smooth in her hand.

"_Oh when I cry_

_I eat warai_

_From Chin Shima!_

_The sea hates those who eat_

_The cursed fruit_

_Of Chin Shima's womb_

_So be wary the doomed._

_Then we all eat warai_

_And Laugh 'til we die!"_

She collects ten before she stops.

"How much did Mommy want?" she asks herself. She picks another warai and tosses it into the air. Swinging her basket to and fro, she starts to walk back and hums some more. Suddenly she trips, and the fruit rolls everywhere.

"Oh!" she yelps. She rushes after the fruit rolling down the hill back to the orchard. After a minute of helter skeltering, she returns back to her basket.

"..six...seven...eight…nine…." she counts. Her hands move through the fruit basket, but the tenth one is missing. She looks around worriedly, and a glint of rainbow colors suddenly catches her eyes to her left, near a large rock hill. The hill stretches past the clouds.

"What a big hill!" she says in awe. She skips off the path to the bottom of the hill and retrieves the fallen fruit. She deposits it in her pockets. A faint rustling is heard by the bushes as the wind blows. Reia hears a faint moaning. The wind stops blowing, and the moaning stops. Reia stares at the bushes. She advances with little steps.

"H-hello?" she asks hesitantly. She walks closer to the bushes and pulls them apart. She gasps.

A large tunnel four feet high and wide is carved into the rock. The fruit basket now forgotten, she steps in cautiously. Curiously, it wasn't cold. She walks forward, her steps growing more confident. Her hair floats along.

Then, without warning, the tunnel stops and she enters a large cavern that could fit a Marine battle ship. She gapes and suddenly feels very small. But that wasn't all. Strange trees grew from the ground. There wasn't any sunlight, and the fruit was more peculiar then warai. They were all oddly shaped, and had curly stems.

"Akuma no mi…" mutters Reia. The devil fruit. The whole cavern floor was littered with the trees, laden with the cursed fruit. Reia walks forward a bit, and then rushes to the nearby tree. She runs around with joy at the beautiful colors.

Suddenly, she spots an odd fruit on a low branch. It shimmers, and then disappears. Then it materializes back, and detaches itself from the branch. Gravity seems to have no control on this fruit. It hovers around and floats lazily away. Reia stops jumping and stares at the floating fruit. It disappears again, and Reia runs after it. She spots it again to her left and grabs it. It feels unnaturally smooth. She laughs with joy.

She hears voices to her right. They come closer. Pocketing the fruit, she runs with all her might to the tunnel and doesn't stop until she reaches daylight.

"Phew," she says with relief. She picks up her basket of warai and walks back home. She opens the front door.

"Mommy, here's the warai. Can I eat just one? Please?! I took care of myself today!" begs Reia. Her mother turns halfway around from over by the sink.

"All right. Just this once. Now why don't you go outside for a bit of fresh air? It's so sunny and the sky is so blue! Look at the grass!" suggests her mother. Reia puts the basket on the table and runs outside. She giggles as she runs in circles by herself.

"I can take care of myself!" she says gleefully. She falls down and rolls onto her back, then looks up into the sky. The wind ruffles her hair and moves her blouse around. She sighs with contentment. Her hand reaches into her pockets and takes out a smooth fruit. She bites into it and swallows joyfully, waiting for the aftermath tickling.

It didn't come. Instead, she feels light weight and more carefree than ever. This wasn't warai fruit. She gasps with shock. She looks down at the fruit she bit out of frantically. There wasn't anything in her hand.

"WhAt??!" she exclaims. She then gurgles with shock. Her voice is soft and and ethereal. The ground starts to fall away. Or was it her starting to float away?

"No no no, down down, no no no no…" Reia whimpers. She can see her hand, which was good. She runs inside.

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!! I ate a devil fruit!!! Waaaa…I'm scared..." Reia cries. Her mother jerks and breaks a plate. She turns around.

"Reia! Reia!! Where are you??!!" her mother screams.

"Mommy, I'm right here!!" Reia tugs on her mother's dress. Her mother waves her arms wildly.

"I can't see you! Reia!!!"

There is a short silence. Reia remembers the fruit's behavior. She says a small voice:

"I know you can't."

---Chapter One---

Ten Years Later…

They called it the Ghost fruit. Reia didn't know, but she knew its powers. Like the fruit itself, she could turn transparent eat will or teleport. She could also float. Those two abilities went together.

Her voice would change into the ethereal voice she would gain a translucent/transparent (it fluctuated) image. She controlled the transformation, but in anger or fear she lost control.

How did this change her life? It forced her into early maturity. She was called a freak by her peers. This didn't bother her as much because the fruit gave her the ability to execute revenge, without getting caught, of course.

An unfortunate side affect to all of this was a different kind of loneliness then the one where everyone ignored you because you were a freak. This time, the people of Chinshima couldn't help ignoring her.

That meant free warai fruit from the market. The whole island was covered in trees. Mostly warai trees.

Reia glided down the street to the market. She could feel her wispy hair float behind her. It was like she was in water. People passed without looking at her. They couldn't see her.

Finally the market came into view. It was busy and full of people haggling for fruit or vegetables or meat. She stopped at a warai stall and held the fruit to her face, inspecting the iridescent colors. One tinkled temptingly, and she grabbed it and floated to the merchant. With a faint "whiff" sound, she materialized in front of him

Being about 172 centimeters tall, plus the hip-length fine hair framing her pale face, she didn't need the devil fruit to look like a ghost. The merchant jumped backwards involuntarily, and then swallowed uncomfortably.

"I'd like this please," she told him sweetly.

He calmed down a bit and managed to say, "10 berries."

Reia shrugged her smooth shoulders and gave it to him. Pocketing her fruit in her pale-green loose pants, she adjusted her white blouse. Her panpipes whistled as the wind blew. The blouse was supposed to be below her shoulders, but it always slipped! Now on solid ground, she stepped onto the path leading up the mountain. As she left the square, she overheard some citizens talking amongst themselves.

"Word's spreading about the warai fruit," said one. The other glanced around.

"The trade is flourishing. Let's hope it lasts the whole season. The warai should last us enough. And the other fruit."

Reia walked away quickly. The other fruit? She hadn't told anyone of her discovery ten years ago. She dismissed the thought and continued climbing. When she left the last of city civilization and entered the mountainous area, she stopped. Turning around, she ran down the steep path and jumped, hands outreached into the air.

A faint "pop" was heard and the wind carried her up. Staying in the spread-eagle position, she floated away from the earth and climbed higher. She aimed for a cliff facing the only Chinshima port and stepped lightly down onto the springy grass. No one could reach this place, she was sure. Maybe the mountain goats could, but they didn't bother her. She sat down on the edge of the cliff and took out her warai. She remembered that fateful day when she bit into another fruit that was completely different.

She was the only one of her kind on this island, she knew that. But when would she find others? It didn't feel right on this island. And what did she want? She was pretty lonely, she figured. But how could she put her powers to use? She wanted to know. She wanted to help.

"Ugh, maybe some people will come along to boring Chinshima and taken me along. I just want to experience the world!" she told to the wind. It moaned in response and ruffled her hair with encouragement.

She sat down on the grass and pulled out her warai. Biting into it, she waited for the aftermath tickling. It didn't come. It never did again since that day. She started to hover, but didn't notice. A tear dropped into the grass, and next came the warai.

Reia pulled out her panpipes and began to blow, her notes unearthly. A few stray tears dropped onto the ground. The moaning sound carried around the mountain.

---------------------------------------

"Two-hundred and twenty berries," offered Nami. The paper bird squawked in protest. Nami raised her hand up in finality. Her orange hair fluttered in the wind.

"Two-hundred and thirty. You raise it and this is the last paper I'll get," she snapped. The bird seemed to ponder. Nami started to fidget.

"We've been through this since before the Magic Mountain." The bird honked in agreement and held out a wing for her payment. She gave the berries to it, and it handed her the paper and flew off the ship.

Nami held the paper under her arm and walked back to her chair by the bow. She sat down and opened the paper. When she reached to get her drink from the table, she noticed it was empty.

"Sanji!" she called.

"Yes, Nami-san!!" shouted Sanji as he burst out of the doors from the kitchen.

"Sanji, my glass is empty!" she remarked. Sanji ran down the stairs and to her sunning chair by the bow. He grabbed the glass and sprinted back up.

"Right away, my dear!" he shouted happily before he disappeared inside. Nami giggled.

"He's so silly," remarked Usopp quietly in the middle of his work. He was sitting cross-legged on the deck by Nami's left. He fiddled with some ammo and scratched underneath his tan bandanna.

"I know," replied Nami with an amused smile. Sanji burst out of the doors again and placed Nami's refilled refreshment on the table.

"Only for you, my love!!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a straw hat poked over Sanji's shoulder, followed by Luffy's head.

"Where are we going, Nami?" Luffy asked. Nami kept on reading.

"Hey, get off me," Sanji muttered. Luffy's head turned a full 180 degrees before he spotted Usopp. Usopp was delicately placing a bullet into a jar of green powder. Luffy ran over and peered at the procedure.

"Wow, what's that?" Luffy asked in wonder. Usopp kept on working.

"IT looks like snow…" Luffy extended a finger and dipped it in the green powder that has fallen to the deck. It hissed quietly, and Usopp started to talk.

"It's a new thing I invented," he explained. Luffy examines the powder on his finger. Usopp continued.

"The enemy dismisses the powder and continues fighting. Suddenly, he feels all tingly and then a burning sensation. Then he disintegrates!" he said proudly. Then he scratched his head.

"I'm still trying to make a bullet that won't disintegrate, like the jar isn't right now."

Luffy twitched his green finger.

"My finger's starting to tingle," he observed. Usopp turned quickly to look at Luffy's finger.

"OH MY GOD LUFFY!! Get it off your finger while you still have a chance!!!" he yelled.

Luffy panicked and ran to the nearest doorway. He trampled Zoro before he entered the door.

"What the---?" yelped Zoro. He looked at the closed door. He then sat up and held his head in his hands. Luffy walked out of the room.

"Usopp, I cleaned it off!" he said grandly. Usopp raced to his side.

"How?" he questioned. Zoro stood up. Luffy grinned.

"I washed it off in there," Luffy said and pointed to the door he exited. Usopp had a puzzled expression on his face.

"But that's out water supply ----!!!" Usopp fell to the floor of the deck in shock. Zoro's mouth drops.

---One minute later---

"WHAT??!!"

Nami stood up violently. Her glass of juice was knocked over.

"And now he's poisoned our water supply," concluded Usopp.

Chopper was busy bandaging Luffy's finger. Nami walked over to Luffy and grabbed his shoulders.

"You're smarter than this!! I know it! What'd you eat this time?!" she interrogated Luffy. He thought for a bit.

"The twisty, rainbow-colored fruit. It made me laugh!" he told her. Nami released Luffy and walked back to her chair and pulled out a map. Sanji suddenly stood up. His blonde hair waved in the wind.

"Luffy…" he said menacingly. "You ate my warai fruit?" Luffy shrugged.

"All I can say is that it was very good." Zoro sighed. He looked over at Nami.

"So where are we going to get new water?" he asked. She pointed to their location on the map.

"This is where we are now. The locater is done setting in our next course. About fifteen minutes from here is the island called Chinshima," she told the crew. They all gathered around the map.

"Coincidentally, that's the island where the warai fruit comes from. It's also the only place it survives on. I heard of a legend about that place." She glanced at the crew members. Zoro shrugged.

"I'm all for it if you are, Nami-san!!" cried Sanji.

Chopper piped up, "I need more water to wash my equipment." Sanji added:

"We won't be able to cook meat for our dinner without water." Luffy stood up abruptly.

"What?! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!!" He jumped to the up the mast and helped Sanji bring the sails down. The Straw Hat Jolly Roger unfurled, and Zoro grinned. He proceeded to bring up the anchor, and his green hair blew back from his face.

"West…" murmured Usopp. He turned the rudder. The sails caught the wind and poofed. Nami laughed with joy, and Luffy sprang back to the bow.

"Chinshima, here we come!!"


	2. Close Encounter

Disclaimer I own nothing in here except for Reia. And the panpipes.

---Chapter Two---

Reia sighed sadly and transformed back. She heard the familiar "Whiff". It seemed to her that every time she turned back, it went "Whiff", and when she used the powers it went "Pop". She stooped to pick up her warai fruit, and when she straightened, she spotted something on the horizon.

It was a pirate ship, speeding towards Chinshima. She gasped with horror, but noticed the odd Jolly Roger. It was meant to install fear. A straw hat installed fear? She stifled a giggle and jumped off the cliff.

"Pop" she went, and she spread her arms and willed herself to float down to the port.

I'll be waiting for them, she thought to herself.

Reia landed softly onto the cobblestone. The waves sprayed her, and she felt a bit weaker.

"Whiff." She was back to normal. Now, what to do while I wait? She thought to herself. She spotted an inconspicuous place by the only dock available for a pirate ship that size. She stepped lightly over there and leaned back. Her pants swished about her ankles. Slowly, she slid down until she was sitting. Then she took out her bitten warai and ate it, to look like the other people. She started to nod. Slowly, she entered the darkness of sleep.

----------------------------------------

Time sped up while she was unconscious. About one second passed for her before the thud of the docking ship woke her. A rope ladder was thrown out from above.

"Pop." They couldn't see her now. The first person out was wearing the straw hat featured on their sail. He wore a red shirt and denim cut-offs, with fur lining the bottom hem. Next down the ladder was a girl with orange hair. She had a skirt on, and observed her surroundings and nodded with affirmation. They both looked normal enough. The other two pirates hopped down. They were arguing with each other. One was a tall blonde, and the other had a tan bandanna on. He had a long nose.

Finally, two more figures jumped down. One had green hair and triple ear piercings. Odd, green hair? But the other figure beat odd fair and square. A hulking thing ambled down wearing a pink top hat. It had a blue nose.

Reia squeaked. Well, she thought she squeaked. It came out as a whispery trill. Reia clamped her mouth shut.

"YES, we're here!" shouted the guy with the straw hat. The others stretched, and the girl adjusted her locator on her wrist. She murmured something to the guy with the bandanna. Meanwhile, they proceeded down the street.

Reia had to see what they were going to do. To test her cover, she floated right between them. Suddenly, the orange-haired girl pointed to their right.

"To the market! I need to get a map of this place or talk to some water merchant…," she started to say. They turned and walked down the road. It was full of stalls and people buying stuff. Reia weaved in and out between the pirates. She decided to check them out.

First, she floated by the straw hat dude. She looked at his face, which was busy turning left and right. Next, she went to the tall guy. She had to stifle her bubbling laughter, because he was busy gawking at all the girls. She somersaulted in the air and landed in front of the bandanna guy. They were all looking for something! Suddenly they stopped. The straw hat guy pointed to a water stall.

"Aha! Let's ask that guy, Nami!" he burst out. Nami nodded, and the whole troop marched over there. Reia followed silently.

"Where is the nearest water source?" Nami asked the merchant. While they talked, she resumed her inspection. The blonde told the straw-hat.

"I'm gonna get some more warai, Luffy." Luffy shrugged and turned back to the conversation.

"Sanji, I'm coming. I need to check what the stores have," said the bandanna guy. Sanji nodded.

"Zoro, tell Nami that Usopp and I will meet you guys back at the ship in half an hour," said Sanji. The green-haired man nodded. The blue nosed animal looked up.

"I'll stay here," it said. Reia crept closer to Zoro. She leaned in and peered at the piece of cloth tied on his arm. She looked up at his earrings, and then tugged one of them. He quickly turned to his left and glanced at the animal. It was busy checking the water for its purities. He shrugged and fingered his earrings.

She tried to be more careful and inspected the animal's hat. Its blue nose started to twitch. It sniffed some more, and Reia backed away slowly. Zoro turned to face the animal.

"Someone's here," it said quietly. Zoro turned around and looked behind his shoulder.

"I don't see anyone, Chopper," he observed. Chopper sniffed some more.

"I can smell her," he said. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Her?" he asked. Chopper nodded.

"The scent is pleasant. Guys don't smell that good," he explained. Zoro grinned, but his hands rested at his swords.

"Nami, we have company," he murmured. Luffy stopped listening and turned to look at Zoro. Nami also turned.

"Where? I don't see him," asked Luffy. Zoro shook his head.

"Chopper smelled her." Reia had heard enough. She ran into the crowd and didn't stop until she made it to their ship. They wouldn't think she'd e back here, would they?

And what did she smell like, anyways? She sniffed her white blouse, but couldn't smell anything. She walked over to her old spot and sat down on the stone ground.

"Whiff." She crossed her arms and legs. She could wait again.

---------------------------------

Chopper stopped sniffing the air.

"She's gone," he said. Nami looked thoughtful.

"No one had any money on them, right?" she asked. The others nodded. "Hmm…whoever that was had the perfect chance to harm us," she said softly. Zoro coughed.

"Actually, I remember someone pulling on my earring," he told her. Nami furrowed her arched eyebrows in thought.

"We should look for her when we have a chance," she said. A short, thoughtful silence followed.

"I know! We'll have to split up for this, but we better hurry before chopper loses the scent," she said quickly. Chopper shook his head.

"It's almost everywhere," he said quietly. "Some are more recent trails. I never noticed it until a minute ago. It's a very familiar one to me."

Nami thought some more.

"Chopper, go and find Usopp and Sanji. Bring them back to the ship. We need to plan a few things first," she directed Chopper. He nodded and transformed into a reindeer, then sprinted away down the road. Luffy turned around in circles.

"But where's the warai? I thought you were talking to the warai merchant" he exclaimed. Zoro sighed.

"I don't think you need anymore, Luffy," said Nami. She closed her eyes briefly and then the party walked to the port.


	3. Found out

Disclaimer-I own nothing here except for Reia.

---Chapter Three---

Reia heard them well before she saw them. They weren't like the normal pirates at all. They came into view and Luffy was laughing while pointing at a scowling Zoro.

"Hey, she could've pulled off your straw hat too, you know," he retorted. Luffy abruptly quieted and took up a more serious mood. They reentered the port and made their way to the docks.

Reia rose and dusted off her pale-green loose pants. Her hip-length, fine black hair whipped about. Wisps of it trailed behind her as she walked towards the party. She meant to see if Chopper was with them, but it was only Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Suddenly she had walked in front of the party.

Before she knew it, her foot gave way and the ground grew closer at a remarkable speed. Her quick reflexes kicked in and she curled up in a ball. She rolled and stood up. Her hair swirled around her. Slowly brushing her pants off with her long slender fingers, she turned and looked at the pirates.

They all had different expressions on their faces. Luffy grinned, Nami smiled in relief, and Zoro had a quizzical expression on his face. She gazed into each of their eyes for a second. Then she gave a quick wink with a smile and walked back into the crowd. Her hair trailed in the air behind her. So, no Chopper. She could do that.

As she walked away, she noticed a light weight feeling on her chest. She grabbed at her neck. She gasped. Where were her panpipes?!

----------------------------------

Nami and Luffy climbed up the rope ladder. Zoro looked back and scanned the crowd. Who was that girl, anyways? He wondered. Her eyes seemed so…empty. They were blue, but blue as in cold ice. He shook his head.

Suddenly, he spotted something lying on the ground. It was a set of panpipes, small ones. He walked over to them and took them from the ground. He held them in his hand. They barely covered it up. He shrugged and with the pipes in his hand quickly climbed the ladder. Nami was busy with a map and Luffy went inside to get a drink.

Zoro walked over to Nami's side and held out the panpipes. She looked up and frowned.

"I found these. Do you know whose it is?" he asked. She slowly shook her head, and then suddenly started to nod.

"Yeah, yeah, it was that girl's, the one that almost fell," she said absently, going back to her map. Zoro nodded slowly, then walked away and sat on the deck, looking out at the cobble-stone port. He leaned on the mast and put his hands behind his head. He suddenly noticed Chopper's pink hat bobbing in the crowd. Then he came into view, along with Sanji and Usopp. Usopp was having difficulty carrying quite a few bags of warai. The fruit sparkled in the bright sunlight.

Chopper took some bags from Usopp and made it to the deck without difficulty. Sanji took the remaining bags and also climbed up. Usopp followed, saying loudly:

"Oh, I could've carried all that; you guys didn't have to do that." Zoro grinned, and Sanji brought all the fruit into the kitchen. Suddenly, a muffled bang was heard in there, and Luffy sprinted out holding a warai fruit above his head. Sanji followed quickly.

"Luffy! Give that back! I need every single one for the dessert I'm making!" Sanji yelled. Luffy screeched to a stop. He turned around.

"Dessert?" he asked. He opened his mouth and popped the fruit in. "This is dessert. What are you talking about?" Usopp held his hands in his head.

"Luffy, don't talk with your mouth full…" he moaned. Luffy looked at Usopp.

"Shorry," Luffy replied. Nami laughed. Zoro grinned.

------------------------------------

Reia dashed frantically around the port, looking for her pipes. How could she have lost them? She ran for about three minutes before she arrived at the spot of her "fall". She tried to look past the feet of the passing people, but could barely see anything. She shook her head in frustration and resumed running at full speed when she heard a shout behind her. Turning, she saw the funny Jolly Roger and raised an eyebrow. Then her gaze focused on Zoro.

He was waving to her. Something glinted in his hand. It was her pipes! She smiled and laughed with joy and ran up to the ship and looked up at Zoro.

"Zoro, can I have my pipes back please?" she shouted to him. He stopped waving and looked at her strangely.

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. Her eyes widened and she knew she had to think up of something quick…

"I heard someone call your name over there. You're pretty famous, you know," she told him. He looked satisfied with that. Suddenly, Luffy poked his head over the edge.

"Hey, it's the girl that almost fell!" he exclaimed. She started to blush.

"Can I have my pipes back, please?" she asked again. Luffy grinned.

"You can come up here if you like," he invited her.

"Sure," she replied, and started climbing up the ladder with agility gained after so many years of climbing trees. When she reached the top, she saw Zoro by the mast, Nami over her map, and Usopp by the bow. She didn't see Chopper though, so she was safe. He had a wide grin on. Luffy popped up into her face.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he introduced with his hand held out. Reia shook it tentatively. She started to say her name, but he continued.

"You might've seen my picture on the message board. This is my crew!" He spread a hand towards the rest of the people. Nami looked up and smiled. She walked over and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Nami. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"My name's Reia," she told Nami. She looked at the crew. "What brings you here to Chinshima? We're not that important…" she murmured. Nami frowned darkly.

"Luffy, the captain, poisoned our water supply on accident. It was those warai fruits. It messed up his judgment," she explained. Suddenly Chopper came out from under the deck. He was in his smaller form, and spied Reia. He gasped, then ran to the mast behind Zoro and peeked out to look at her. Reia blinked.

"And that's Chopper," Nami continued. Reia looked back at Nami.

"But wasn't he a little taller?" Reia asked. She suddenly kicked herself in the head mentally for that blunder. But Nami didn't notice.

"Yes, he ate the fruit that makes him into a human state," she explained. Reia sat down at a nearby table as Nami began to tell her their story. This was getting very interesting. She put her chin in her hands, listening intently while Nami talked.

--------------------------------------

Chopper made sure that the girl was occupied before he inched out and sat next to Zoro. Zoro was watching the two women talk. He tilted his head in Reia's direction.

"That's the girl that almost fell," Zoro explained to Chopper. "She did an amazing roll before she hit the ground." Chopper nodded and watched in silence. Zoro took out her pipes and waved it so Chopper could see.

"These are hers. Do you think she can play well?" he asked Chopper. Chopper started to shake his head.

"I don't kn----!!" He stopped midway. His blue nose started to twitch, and he sniffed the pipes. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked Chopper.

"That smell by the water merchant?" Chopper reminded Zoro. Zoro nodded. Chopper pointed to the girl.

"That's her."


	4. Caught

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this 'cept for Reia, of course. And the island.

---Chapter Four---

"Are there any more warai?" Sanji scowled and dumped the fruits into the boiling pot.

"No," he answered shortly. Luffy frowned and reached into the pot. He plucked one out, and then grinned.

"Luffy, that's pretty hot…" Sanji started to warn him. Luffy held the fruit in his hand and walked outside. The door closed. Suddenly, Sanji heard a loud howling. He smirked and looked out the window.

Luffy was running back and forth on the deck. Sanji went outside.

"That's what you get. I already warned you, you idiot," he said condescendingly. Luffy stopped fanning his mouth. He cocked his head.

"You did?" Sanji heard laughter over by the bow, and sitting across from Nami, who he must say was the most beautiful young woman on the earth, was…another beautiful young woman! He ran down the stairs, then up on the other stairs, and stopped by the table. He took the girl's hand.

"And what may I call you, beloved lady?" he asked smoothly. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Her long black hair trailed behind her in wisps.

"Eh, uh Reia," she managed to say out of her surprise. Nami giggled. Sanji turned his head to look at Nami.

"Ah, Nami-san!" he exclaimed. "How much you must love me to bring another beautiful lady on the ship!!" He suddenly froze and raced back into the lounge. The two women looked at each other and laughed. Then Nami resumed telling Reia the Straw Hats' story. Reia listened whole-heartedly.

------------------------------------

Usopp crept closer and sat next to Zoro. He had heard everything.

"I was gone, right?" Chopper nodded. "Butwhy didn't you seeher?" he asked quietly.

"Some magic trick?" Chopper guessed. Zoro shrugged and looked down at the panpipes. Taking out a hand from behind his head, he traced the patterns with a calloused finger. Usopp looked at them.

"Whoever created that is one fine artist," Usopp observed. Zoro looked up at Reia. She laughed prettily, and Nami continued talking. Zoro suddenly noticed something odd.

"Usopp, where's Luffy?" Usopp looked around.

"Good question."

Suddenly, the lounge doors burst open and Luffy ran out and down the stairs. He was coming right at the group by the mast...

"Oh no…" Zoro started to say.

....and impact! They all bowled over and lay sprawled on the deck. Somebody groaned. Sanji stepped out of the lounge.

"Dinner's ready, now," he said pointedly, glaring at Luffy. "Come get some!"

-------------------------

Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji sat on the ground. (Sanji gave up his seat for Nami.) Reia, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami sat at the table. They all munched away, and Reia looked at her surroundings. A nice refrigerator….a whip-staff with a ram's head…it all fit in perfectly. She looked down at her food. Surprisingly, it tasted very good, unlike anything she had eaten before.

"Who cooked this? It's really good…" she complimented. Sanji looked up from the floor and grinned.

"I did, oh beloved Reia. Only for you and Nami-san!!" he exclaimed. Zoro shook his head and continued eating.

"Lusty cook…" muttered Usopp. Luffy was busy stuffing his mouth. Reia smiled. She suddenly noticed Chopper giving her side glances. He quickly looked away when he saw her, and looked at Usopp, who was also giving her side glances. She frowned slightly and adjusted her pale-green pants, then resumed eating.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked. Reia bit her lip briefly.

"Nothing. I'm just a little hot," she told her. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Not a little, very hot!!" said Sanji. She smiled sadly.

"I think I'm going to go out for some air," she told Nami. Nami nodded, and Reia stood up. She walked out of the room and closed the doors. Then she put her elbows on the rail and looked out to the sea.

She had never felt so care-free in her life. It was like she was a part of the crew. Their stories were amazing, that was true. But they accepted her. Would they do the same if they knew what she did? Wondering if Chopper had already found out, she watched the sun dip closer to the horizon. The waves calmly broke on the dock, and she went "pop". A tear trickled down her cheek, and she bit back a sob. She sighed. The sound of a mournful moan came out instead and floated on the breeze.

--------------------------------------

There was a short silence after Reia left the room. Sanji could see Reia's hair fly in the wind as she looked at the sea. She had such beautiful hair, but it wasn't as beautiful as Nami's. Her graceful head suddenly disappeared. Sanji choked.

"Nami-san! Reia's gone!!" he managed to say. Nami started.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Zoro and Usopp stiffened. Then Chopper coughed for attention. Everyone was silenced.

"It's true," he said quietly. Nami and Sanji both looked quizzical. He drew in a deep breath and started to explain.

"We found out who our stalker was by the water merchant this morning," he said. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"It was Reia." Nami frowned. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"But how could she have escaped our notice?" she asked thoughtfully. Zoro shrugged. He took out her panpipes and laid them on the table. Sanji sucked in his breath.

"Chopper smelled her, remember?" he reminded her. Nami nodded. Luffy slammed both hands on the table.

"There was a stalker?!" he asked ludicrously. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Chopper, what did she smell like?" The whole crew quieted. He sighed sadly.

"Of loneliness."

----------------------------------

Reia went "whiff" and ran her fingers through her hair. I hope they didn't see me, she thought to herself. With a small sigh, she opened the door and walked back in. The dinner was gone and a warai dessert was placed on the table, served in miniscule portions, of course. Reia sat down next to Nami. Nami pushed towards her some of the dessert, and Reia smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't like warai," she told Nami. Nami shrugged and started to eat hers. Everyone else was already half-way finished. Reia put an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Zoro was already finished, and Reia caught him looking at her. She stared back.

"So, how'd you know my name again?" he asked.

"I heard about you and recognized you immediately," she responded. Zoro raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"That's not what I heard." She raised her own.

"What did you hear?" she asked coolly. He gazed deeper into her eyes. His own narrowed.

"That a little somebody followed us to the market. They even made it to the water merchant," he said casually. Reia looked out the window.

"And who was that?" she asked quietly. Zoro shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know…" he began. Her eyes darted to his. "Maybe you do." She sucked in her breath and looked into her lap, then out the window again. Time slowed, and her thoughts tumbled about in her mind.

How did they know? It must've been Chopper. What if they did know already? It wasn't that big of a deal. But did they know she followed them? There was no use hiding that. But what if…..would they….how could….

She screwed her eyes shut and breathed deeply. All her doubts disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked into Zoro's.

"Yes. I was the one who followed you," she said quietly. Zoro smiled smugly, and she heard the crew let out a collective breath. So they knew! After that statement, everything spilled out.

"But you ask how I did it without being seen," she said rather then questioned. They all nodded. She continued.

"I have the powers of a devil fruit." Zoro's eyes widened and Nami was in deep thought. Usopp and Chopper nodded in unison and stroked their chins.

"Aaah…." They murmured in understanding. Sanji brought his hands to his chest.

"No matter what, dear Reia, your beauty will always be undimmed in my eyes!!" he exclaimed. Reia shook her head sadly.

"That's the problem. Now you see me…" A faint "pop" was heard and she disappeared. "_Noooww yooouu don't…"_ said a wavering voice. Sanji seemed to snap out of it.

"What?!" Nami gasped, and Zoro sat up straight. Nami felt a breeze on her face, and Sanji turned quickly after he felt a tap on his shoulder. Usopp squawked as his nose was pulled, and Chopper grabbed his hat as he felt a tug on it.

Luffy, on the other hand, ate through all of this. He reached for his last piece of meat when it started to float away. Luffy pointed to it and said:

"Sanji!! What'd you do to the meat?! It's still alive!!" He heard a trilling giggle and grabbed his meat.

Zoro felt a pull on his bandanna around his arm and quickly grabbed the air. His hands brushed against smooth skin, and he closed his fingers around it.

"Hey, let go of me," yelped Reia. What really came out was:

"_Haaay leeat gooo oovv meeh_."

"Huh?!" In his confusion, Zoro let go.

"_Thhiissss isss what I ssound liiike when I transssfooorm_," she explained. "_I can alssso flooaat, tooo_." She pulled on Zoro's earring for good measure. He caught her wrist again and didn't release her. She strained, but he was too strong, and he knew it.He pulled out her panpipes with the other hand and waved it where he thought her face was.

"I'll be keeping these for a while for what you did back near the merchant." He grinned and put it back in his shirt. Reia materialized and landed on the deck with a "whiff".

"What?! You can't do that!!" she protested indignantly. Nami smiled. Usopp and Chopper were still open-mouthed at her transformation. Sanji lit a cigarette and drew in deeply, looking out the window. He leaned back on the wall.

"It's getting pretty dark," he observed. Luffy had seen the panpipes.

"Can you play them?" Reia nodded and looked at Zoro's chest in frustration. He grinned at her.She sat down across form him.

"Well, I can't now,' she muttered darkly. Zoro smirked wickedly. "But I can sing. Do you want to hear?" Luffy nodded, and she began.

"_Oh when I cry_

_I eat warai_

_From Chinshima!_

_The sea hates those who eat_

_The cursed fruit…"_

She began to tear up, and she went "Pop" and continued in a haunting voice.

"…_Of Chinshima's womb_

_So be wary the doomed._

_Then we all eat warai_

_And Laugh 'til we die!"_

She finished and looked at the Straw Hats. Luffy was busy drooling in his sleep. Usopp and Chopper applauded, Sanji even more so. Zoro looked strangely at her, probably because of her voice, and Nami was again thinking deeply.

"Reia, that part about the fruit of Chinshima's womb…" she began to ask.

AN explosion was heard, and the ship rocked.

"What the---!" Sanji started to say. Nami and Zoro ran outside, along with Usopp and Chopper hot on his heels. Sanji sprinted after them. That left Reia and Luffy, who was still snoozing. Reia grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"Luffy! Luffy!! Wake UP! Something's happened!!" she shouted. Luffy jerked awake.

"Wha---??!" he wiped the drool from his mouth and sprang up. He then ran outside. Reia went after him. They both stood still, trying to peer into the darkness. The silence unnerved her, and the wind moaned eerily. Luffy broke the silence.

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked quietly. Reia shook her head slowly.

"I don't know, Luffy, but something doesn't seem right," she murmured. A piece of paper suddenly fluttered down from above, and Luffy extended an arm and grabbed it. He brought it up to his face, then dropped his arm and clenched his fists. His head was bowed, and the straw hat covered his eyes. Reia took the paper and read it. She gasped.

---Be at the orchard closest to the mountain

when themoon reaches its peak,

or you will never see them again---

She held a hand to mouth. She had been there before.

"Luffy…" she started to say. He looked up and into her eyes. Hisown burned with fury.

"Reia," he said quietly. She looked at him.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Reia," he said again. "Will you help me get them back?"

There was a short pause.

"I will do everything to help you, Luffy," she replied vehemently. Luffy's mouth set into a grim line.

"Then let's go."


	5. The Key to the Mountain's Womb

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this 'cept for Reia, o'course.

---Chapter Five---

Chopper turned in his sleep. He had always loved sleeping;

His bed was always so…cold and stony? He sat up. Where was his bed?

More important than that; Where was his hat? He scrambled to his feet and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHEre is MY HAT!!!!!?" Someone nearby groaned in the darkness.

"Hey, where's the ship?" someone asked. There was a faint

shuffling and a small thump.

"Quit grabbing my ass!" someone else snarled. It sounded like Zoro.

"That was my nose. And I can't see. OH MY GOD!!! Are there monsters in HERe?!" a voice screamed hysterically.

"Where is Nami-san? I need her…" someone started to say.

"Usopp, stop screaming," a female voice muttered.

"Nami-SAN!!" someone yelled. A large "whumph" was heard.

"Stop running into walls, you lusty cook," another voice patronized. A grabbing sound was audible.

"Where the hell are my swords?!"

"Where's my hat?"

"Where's the ship?"

"Nami-San!!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!" Nami yelled. Everyone quieted. "Okay, say something when I name you."

"Sanji."

"Here, my love!"

"Usopp."

"Here."

"Chopper."

"Where is my hat?"

"Zoro."

"Bastards took my swords…"

"Luffy." Only silence was audible in the darkness.

"Maybe he's sleeping," Usopp suggested. Chopper shook his head. Well, he knew he did, but the others didn't see him.

"I don't smell him. He's not here," he stated. Chopper scratched his head.

"Nami, what happened?" Nami sighed.

"Well, from what I remember, there was an explosion, and then we all ran out. Then there was….darkness." Usopp breathed out.

"So where are we?" he asked quietly. Nami shrugged in the darkness.

"In a cell of some sort. Luffy is still on the ship though, with R---" Suddenly, she squeaked. Everyone stiffened.

"The locator! It's gone!!" Laughter echoed through the darkness.

"Indeed," said a male voice in a light and casual tone.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Nami asked furiously.

"Who am I?" he continued. "I am a collector, of some sort. And I don't want anything with you…"he said in a disgusted voice. "I just want something from you."

"What do you want?"

"It's wanted and have, darling. I already have…hmm…let's see…cigarettes…" Sanji muttered under his breath.

"…swords…" Zoro swore loudly.

"…hats…bags….locators…oh, and I forgot! Devil fruit. They bring quite a lot of cash into my pockets and are so peculiar!" He chuckled.

"And that brings another thing to my mind. You have one other crew member that I haven't got a hold of yet, true?"

"What do you want to do with him?" Nami asked quickly.

"Oh, so we're intrigued, now, are we, dear? It won't harm in telling you now...I've dropped a note to the monkey…wait, what am I saying? This is a common mistake many people with the same goals as my own make. You'll just escape with the knowledge that a monkey ghost holding a warai is the key to the fruit of Chinshima's womb, which is the devil fruit. After he enters, so can I. So can anybody else." Nami gasped.

"But you don't know that." He continued.

"You'll try to stop me if I tell you. But the location of our little "meeting" is a secret." He chuckled. "No one knows that the warai orchard that grows closest to the mountain is by a square orange house," Usopp nudged Chopper and stifled laughter. He went on.

"And even if you found out by pure luck that we are going to meet when the moon is at its peak, it'll be too late! I'll have made off with the devil fruit and sold them to power-hungry rulers or low self-esteem millionaires." There was a small silence.

"Look at the time! Well, catch a few winks in my absence, won't you? I have a date to catch!" There was a sudden pause, and the Straw Hats just sat there. Then his voice cut in.

"Oh, and don't think I'm not watching you. You won't even make it to your precious objects which are coincidentally down the left side of this exit. Yes, I know how you think.Watch out forpanthers.Good day."

"Um, is it just me," Usopp began to say. "Or was the guy giving us hints or was he being extremely stupid?" Nami snorted.

"I think the latter, Usopp," she replied sardonically. She glanced around. Well, she knew she did, but no one saw her.

"Chopper, where did the guy's voice originate from?" Nami asked. He clip-clopped in the darkness. Suddenly, a small part of the wall opened and a slit of yellow light slipped inside. Then it grew as Chopper nudged the door even harder. Everyone held their arms up to block out the intrusive light. After they got used to it, they crept out into a hall Victorian red carpet, dim candelabras, and walls of dark, polished wood.

"Down the left side, eh? I need a smoke…" Sanji muttered. They started to walk cautiously down the left hall, completely unaware of a slim, dark figure emerging from the walls behind them and stepping into pace with them. The wooden door at the end of the corridor beckoned.

-----------------------------------------

Luffy and Reia jumped out of the ship. He adjusted his straw hat started to turn left and walk.

"Luffy, it's this way," Reia called out to him. He turned around in silence and followed her. She walked straight down the street and they went in silence. Her hair trailed after her like wisps of smoke.

"Luffy, what will you do if you lose them completely?" The moon soared slowly up the dark sky.

"I won't lose them. They won't let me."

After a few minutes, Reia noticed moon starting to stop. She gasped.

"Luffy, it's near the peak!" Luffy looked up, and then looked at her.

"Is there a faster way? We have to get there!!" he asked desperately. Reia seemed to ponder. Then she sighed with frustration.

"Luffy, hold my hand." He raised both his eyebrows.

"What?!" Reia blinked. Then rolled her eyes.

"Not like that, pervert, it's gonna get us there quicker." Luffy shrugged and grabbed her hand. It felt dry. She laced her fingers with his.

"Just to let you know, I never tried this before."

"Let's go!!!" he said impatiently. Reia then went "POP".

This transformation she went through was unlike any other. It took her no effort to change herself, but after changing Luffy, that was different. She felt only a little weaker, like when you hold a dictionary above your head until you feel the strain. Luffy looked around.

_"What iss thiss?!_" he yelped. His hand started to slip…

_"Doon't leet goo!"_ Reia yelled, and she tightened her grip on his hand. Then they both kicked off and floated off towards the mountain.

Faster…faster….Reia thought to herself. She felt both of them speed up. She glanced at Luffy and had to stop the bubbling laughter. His mouth was dropped and he gazed around.

"_Don't loook doown…"_ she warned him. He did anyways.

_"Thisss iss COool!!!"_ he exclaimed. She grinned and the orchards came into view. They lowered in altitude and landed on the grass next to a warai tree. Luffy let go of her hand and he appeared more clearly. He grabbed a warai fruit and was looking at it. Then he pocketed it.

Crickets chirped pleasantly, but the smothering darkness surrounding the faint light from the moon wasn't pleasant at all. She looked up at the moon, and it still hadn't reached its peak…she was about to transform when a light voice started to speak.

"Right on the dot, as usual, my little monkey. The question is; where is your ghost?" Something whistled past Reia's ear and she ducked instinctively. When she looked at Luffy, she saw a thin dart sticking out of his arm.

"Reia….." he murmured and slumped to the ground. Reia gasped, and crouched next to him. A hooded figure emerged from the darkness. Reia was about to tell him to back off when suddenly the figure stooped down to examine Luffy, completely oblivious to Reia.

"Where is your ghost?" it repeated menacingly.

Of course! She hadn't transformed back. The figure's head turned into a swirling darkness, and then his whole body disappeared. It had the devil fruit powers too? She wasted no time and laced her fingers with Luffy's. With the other hand she pulled out the dart, and Luffy's image dimmed. She felt a little weaker, and held him in her arms like a sleeping baby.

Which he almost was, anyways. She bit her lip and hiked over to the familiar spot near the bushes. She ran through them and into the tunnel, constantly looking over her shoulder.

She proceeded through, and ended up inside the huge cavern. She paused underneath a devil fruit tree, and looked behind her. No trace of the attacker. Why didn't he follow? She readjusted her hands in Luffy's.

Suddenly, she heard something fall from above and a square fruit that felt like forty-five kilograms. She fell to her knees and moaned in agony.

Seeing stars and devil fruit, the last thought she had before she slipped into darkness was:

"What a stupid way to black out."


	6. Enter: Mr Lyon

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here at all. Except for a Reia. I got some of Zoro's sword information from a very thorough OP site. All I remembered was Ghost. Sorry, but I was too lazy to get my anime out and watch that part. I wouldn't remember anything. He's too hot! ;0)

---Chapter Six---

The Straw Hats walked slowly down the candelabra-lit corridor. They all were wary and glanced at every shadow they passed. The door grew closer, and Nami turned the gold knob. She poked her head in and gasped.

The layout of the room was like a museum. Inside unlocked glass boxes were objects, both peculiar and common.

"Stay together now," Nami warned. They wandered down the rows, looking for their objects. They soon came upon a row with many hats hanging and displayed on hooks and hat stands, accompanied with labels. Usopp gasped when he saw an empty hook labeled "Straw Hat's Hat". Chopper searched frantically, racing from display to display.

Suddenly, he shouted with joy and grabbed his pink top hat from a stand. He held it in his hooves, and then suddenly froze. His eyes widened in shock as his nose twitched. He carefully held the hat as far away from him as possible, and then shook it violently.

Immediately he transformed into a reindeer and crushed the black-widow spider that dropped to the floor. He growled, then transformed into his smaller form and set the hat between his antlers.

The rest of the Straw Hats stood transfixed and stared at the tiny spider's corpse. Usopp broke the silence.

"OH LORD! OH MY GOD!!! There are MONSTErs!!!" Zoro scowled and whacked him on the head.

"Shut up or there will be, long nose," he warned darkly. Usopp quieted, but his quivering knees said everything. Nami rolled her eyes, and Sanji ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"One treasure down, four more to go," Nami sighed. Zoro coughed.

"Seven. I have three."

"Whatever. Let's go."

As the group wandered down the hall, they were unaware of a dark figure that had advanced from behind a hat stand. It swiped the exact spot where Zoro's head had been. Chopper's ear twitched, and he scratched it.

They stepped cautiously into the next row. It was a display of pipes, tobacco, and...cigarettes. Sanji's eyes widened and his pace quickened. His long arm extended and snatched a pack of cigarettes from a table. He examined them closely, then handed the pack to Chopper. Chopper sniffed them and gagged. He coughed weakly, and when he recovered, shook his head to Sanji. Sanji looked very crestfallen, but then brightened when Chopper drew one cigarette and handed it to Sanji. He lit it and drew in deeply, exhaling with contentment. Zoro sighed and they proceeded.

The row slowly phased from inhalants to firearms and weapons. Many of the Straw Hats were befuddled at the use of the weapons on display. Usopp wondered over a few.

"Angelarm?" he murmured, inspecting a silver gun. Sanji shrugged, still enjoying his smoke.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at a sword called a "sakabato". The sharp edge was reversed. It was a peculiar but bizarrely graceful sword. He fingered his earrings. Somewhat like Reia.

He shook his green head slowly. Now where did that thought come from? He dismissed it and went back examining other swords. Where were his katanas?!

Nami held a beautiful hair stick with strands at the end. It gleamed, and was wickedly sharp. She grinned and twirled her hair into a bun, then stuck it through. She made sure not to poke herself. Sanji noticed the procedure and ran over.

"Nami-San! You look so beautiful!!" he exclaimed. She patted her bun.

"Yes, I know," she replied lightly.

Zoro turned his head but still no sign of them. He was desperate and let out a small breath of frustration. A metallic glint caught his eyes, and he caught sight of them. He walked over and saw them. Placed in sword holders were Kuina's sword, Snow, and the cursed Ghost. It suddenly flashed purple, and he grinned.

The others gathered behind him, looking at his swords. He glanced at Chopper, who was tense with concentration. Zoro shrugged and his hand drew closer to his katanas. Chopper's ear twitched and the dark figure behind them struck.

-----------------------------------

Reia woke up to see Zoro stooped over her. He helped her up. It was too bright, and she couldn't see.

"Where am I?" she asked tentatively. His arms entwined her slim waist, and he drew her closer to him. She looked at him in confusion.

"With me." He smiled and slowly brought his pleasing face towards hers. She closed her eyes and...

"_Reia…..Reia_!"

She opened them and felt moisture on her cheeks. Had she been crying? Suddenly, she felt Luffy's head loll on her shoulders. She sprang back and sprawled on the grass. Luffy fell limply on top of her.

_"Gerroff mee, you pervert!"_ she said in a muffled voice. Luffy didn't budge.

_"I'm…nummmb…"_ Luffy mangaged to say in a slurred voice. "_Loook."_

Before she could respond, the devil fruit next to her was picked up. She gasped and looked up, but the worker was oblivious to her. She struggled to her feet, along with Luffy still in her arms.

Her head hurt so badly. She managed to smile at the dream, but wondered why she she dreamed it. But what she saw next emptied all her thoughts of Zoro and her head.

The cavern swarmed with workers stripping trees of their fruit. Armed soldiers patrolled the cavern and overseed the work. It looked like they were shipping away the fruit. But why? She glanced at the nearest crate and noticed a majestic lion stamped on the edge, with "Lyon's Enterprise" written underneath it.

She looked around some more and noticed a rifle leaning against the crate, with a soldier sipping his drink. He was busy watching the workers. She crept closer towards the rifle, Luffy still in her arms. Then she was right behind him. Her hand reached out and closed around the barrel…

A wave of helplessness hit her, and the world spun. She groaned and fell to her knees. Then she let go and staggered away, feeling her strength return slowly. She held her head in her hands.

"_Ssea….Stooone…"_ Luffy murmured. She looked at him.

"_Doo you feel betterrr?"_ she asked him. He nodded. That was an improvement. So all the soldiers had sea stone? She had to look for a way to stop these people. Obviously they knew what they were doing. Or did they? She scanned the clearing and spotted a bamboo bridge that stretched across a ravine she could've jumped across. The workers laden with fruit couldn't though. So they walked on the bridge. Then she had an idea.

She kicked off and floated towards the bridge with Luffy. She rose higher and higher. Then she looked down.

"_Luffy, willll you geeet a bruise if yooou faall from thisss height?"_ she asked. He shook his head and looked down. Then he adjusted his hat. That was an even better improvement. She curled up into a ball, with Luffy underneath her, and transformed them both. They fell at a fearful speed and crashed into the bridge. She transformed back immediately, and they floated lazily above the ruins. Soldiers rushed to the scene, and the work flow halted.

She landed on the grass at the other side. Suddenly she heard things cock behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Freeze!!" the soldiers ordered. She glanced around desperately, then gasped again.

Both of Luffy's hands dropped limply at her side. He grinned sheepishly and wiggled one of his fingers, then dropped his head on her shoulder. She grinned and assumed an air of panic. Her wispy hair helped a bit.

"Okay, okay, all right!" she cried out hysterically. She started to break down and sob.

"I didn't mean to! Honestly!" she sobbed. The soldiers gestured with their rifles.

"That won't fool us. Now get up! Now!" they yelled. She suddenly quieted and looked at them with her icy blue eyes.

"You sure you want us to?" she askedsoftly. One of the soldiers raised an eyebrow.

A second later Luffy sprang up. The soldiers' last glimpse was an arm that stretched unusually far and a wide and toothy grin.


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here except for Reia.

---Chapter Seven---

The dark figure's knife sped to Zoro's side.

And met Chopper's antlers. He was in reindeer form and pushed down on the ground with his hooves. The assailant slid backwards, then tried to get in a few stabs. Chopper's head moved quickly and blocked them. He suddenly noticed another glint moving towards him, and he tilted his head to deflect it. The first assailant's knife went quickly to his open neck, and then clattered to the floor as Sanji calmly nailed him in the stomach with his legs.

Hands in his pockets, he whammed the guy on the back down to the floor with his other leg. The assailant crumpled to the ground.

Zoro wasted no time and grabbed his katanas. He took his bandanna and tied it around his head, katana clenched in his mouth. Then he spun around, swords ready to deflect the coming blow.

The coming blows, actually. Three swords were brought down on him, and he blocked them. He started to whirl, swords flashing, too quick for the eye.

Barely three seconds passed before he paused, head bowed with the katana in his mouth. His three attackers stiffened, and then the sound of ripping fabric was followed by three thuds to the ground.

"Tch," he said disappointedly, smirking behind the katana. He glanced around and noticed Chopper standing over his fallen attacker. Sanji raced towards Nami.

She was busy with hers. Her hair stick was out, and she was continuously blocking dagger stabs with it. Her eyes looked frantically for a weak spot.

She suddenly started to trip. She smoothly stuck her stick in the attacker's leg while falling. Just where the ham string was. Her attacker screamed and fell.

As he fell, she rolled and double kicked his head, then side-punched him. He spun and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She stood up and brushed her hands, pinning her hair back with the stick. Sanji looked surprised.

"Remember that Sanji," she told him smoothly.

"Looks can kill."

Zoro made a scoffing sound and sheathed his swords, glad to feel the familiar weight by his sides. Ghost flashed purple. Then he frowned.

"Nami?" he called. She looked up.

"Where's Usopp?"

------------------------------------------

"OH GOD!!" Usopp screamed hysterically. He ran down the aisle with his hands in the air, his eyes scanning for his bag. His feet beat out a rhythm, and so did his pursuer's.

"Oh God, HELP ME!!" he screamed again. Suddenly he spied a tan bag hanging on the wall. He snatched it and resumed running, his hand rummaging in it. He grabbed a handful of transparent marbles and threw them on the ground. Then he stopped and turned around to survey his work.

They broke on the spot and showered his attacker with glass and green mist. The attacker choked, and then advanced menacingly towards Usopp.

Usopp quickly fitted his sling-shot and fired.

"Usopp's Air Stars!" The attacker dodged them easily, but screamed in agony as they exploded in midair. Usopp laughed.

The attacker snarled and ran faster.

"..Three,two,one,baby," Usopp counted. The attacker suddenly stiffened, then choked. He fell to the ground writhing and started to scream. Then he fell silent.

Usopp planted his hands on his hips.

"Usopp the brave warrior of the seas has triumphed again!" He noticed a small glass sphere on a pedestal with a white piece of paper attached to the wrist band. Other spheres were around him.There were seven pillows nearby, each holding a ball (Dragon ball?) except for the seventh. Heshrugged, grabbed the locator, and headed back to the sword aisle.

--------------------------------------------

Nami shook her head slowly.

"Poor Usopp," she said softly. Zoro made a disbelieving noise.

"That wasn't him, you know," he muttered. He ran a hand through his green hair and peered around.

"Zoro's right," Chopper piped up.

"Usopp has more of a whine to his yells," Sanji added thoughtfully.

"It's whiny 'cuz of his nose," Zoro said, smirking. Suddenly something flew at his head and struck the sheathed sword he lifted to block it. Usopp stepped out.

"I'm happy to know I was missed by _somebody_," he said dryly, glaring at Zoro. Usopp drew something out of his bag and gave it to Nami. She gasped.

"It's the locator! And there's a note…" Nami murmured. The others crowded around her. It read:

The locator's done setting

And so has the sun

I'm off with the fruits

Now my work is done

And your little monkey

Is stuck in the cavern

Why, he could get himself

Lost in a tavern!

This rhyme is bad

I know you complain

But the quicker you reach him

The less chance he'll be slain.

We'll meet again!

---Yours truly,

Mr. Lyon

P.S. Watch out for Panther.

Usopp sighed.

"That was awful," he said. Chopper nodded. "His name is Mr. Lyon?"

"He did sort of purr when we were talking to him," Nami said observantly. Then she turned to Chopper.

"Chopper, can you find the way to Reia and Luffy?" He nodded and stayed still for a moment, then raced down the aisle and turned left. The Straw Hats followed quickly.

------------------------------------------

Luffy's arm snapped back and he stretched it. He relished the movement.

"Aaah!" he sighed with contentment. Reia picked herself up and dusted her knees. She suddenly looked back at Luffy with narrowed eyes.

"Luffy…" she began menacingly," …when was it when you were able to move?" Luffy pondered.

"Back by the gun," he said bluntly. Her jaw dropped, then she started to grit her teeth.

"I carried you for how long?!" Luffy shrugged.

"You had your own plans. I wanted to see what you were going to do," he said. Then he put his hand on his straw hat.

"I need to know all my crew's styles."

Reia gasped and stared at him.

"What do you mean, 'all', my dear monkey?" a dark voice purred.

Reia transformed and whirled wildly to Luffy's side. She transformed back. Dark shadows swirled in the spot where she had stood. The shadows came together and formed a lean, tall man. He was pale, and pupils were slits. Everything else about him blended in with the darkness, even his voice.

"Your crew are all long-gone now, or else my name isn't Panther. Thanks to my men," he said softly. He started to pace like a cat.

"My brother wanted to pay me a percent of the money from the fruit shipment of his, but I insisted on free of charge. Killing you will be…"

He licked his lips.

"…easy."

He suddenly disappeared into the darkness. He appeared at Luffy's side and proceeded to stick Luffy with a small knife. Luffy moved quickly and dodged the blow. He put a hand on the ground and pushed off, springing into the air. The knife slid into the ground he left.

"Twin Gum-Gum Pistols!"

His arm stretched and it shot towards Panther. He evaded it quickly, but was blown to the other side of the clearing as the other arm made contact with his face.

Panther rose amid the dust and snarled, then disappeared again.

He suddenly appeared right in front of Reia and drove the knife into her chest. She gasped.

It had gone right through her. Literally.

A faint mist surrounded the knife in her chest. She didn't even use her powers yet! Panther's sneering face turned into a confused one. She bared her teeth and stuck a finger in his eye.

Panther staggered back, howling in pain. Then she kneed him between the legs. He crumpled, and Luffy pounded him into the ground some more for good measure.

"Don't mess with the unexplained," she muttered darkly. She suddenly heard something behind her and spun around…

Then smiled in relief as she saw the other Straw Hats emerge from the tunnel. They came over and inspected the damage. Sanji took a drag, Nami was busy yelling at Luffy, and Usopp looked closely at Panther. He then took out an iron hammer and whacked him just to make sure.

Zoro sauntered over and also inspected Panther, his hands resting on his katanas. Chopper sniffed him and gagged. After he recovered, he managed to say:

"Lyon's relative." Then he walked away.

"He almost ran you through back there," Zoro remarked. He looked at her strangely. She narrowed her blue eyes and looked at him.

"He did, actually…" she said coolly. He raised his eyebrows in an incredulous way. Nami walked over to them.

"You didn't tell us that you could pass through things, Reia!" Nami said observantly. Reia nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't know I could," she murmured and looked up to see Nami scan their surroundings.

"It must be the fruits radiating something…" she muttered thoughtfully. Then she suddenly looked at Reia.

"Aren't ghosts made up of some kind of energy?" she asked her. Reia shrugged.

"Ecta…Ectoplasm. It gives you telekinetic abilities, I think." Reia shrugged again. The others started to gather by them. Nami waved a hand impatiently.

"Here Reia, try this…" Nami whispered into Reia's ear. Her eyes widened in surprise and she started to giggle. All the others were mystified. Especially Zoro. He swore he had heard the word "katana"…

His eyes widened in shock and his hands darted to his side. Only Kuina's was left.

The other two were busy spinning in circles, chasing each other. Zoro's jaw fell in shock, and then he started to chase them around the clearing. Nami laughed hard, and the others were gaping at the spectacle.

He stole a glance at Reia, whose eyes were darting back and forth. He suddenly grinned at an idea of his and started to creep up behind her silently. Then he covered her eyes up with his hands. She gasped.

"Gimme back my swords or you…" he growled.Reia chuckled. He never got to finish.

The swords, sheathed of course, sped through her and made contact with Zoro who was behind her.

Only one sword hit him, though, so it didn't hurt as bad. Ghost twinkled mischievously. Zoro stood up scowlingand rubbed his shoulder. Reia turned around and smirked evilly, then turned back to Nami. She was laughing so hard she was holding her sides. Usopp applauded, and Chopper looked wide-eyed at Reia. Sanji grinned amusedly, and Luffy could barely hold his excitement in.

"Reia!! Reia! Do it again!" he cried out.

"I prefer not…" Zoro muttered darkly. She turned to look at him again, and he glared daggers at her. Now he had to guard his swords from Luffy, Usopp, _and_ this girl. He sighed.

The experience was exhilarating. Why hadn't she known of this before? A thought struck her.

"Luffy, give me your fruit, please," she asked him quickly. He cocked his head, then reached into his pockets and took out a warai.

There were no bruises and it twinkled.

"Why isn't it all mashed up?" Usopp asked in wonder.

"A chemical reaction with the moonlight," Sanji explained. "That's why it's such a rarity. It stays firm and fresh for a while."

"It must be these," Nami murmured. Reia pocketed it. She suddenly noticed Chopper standing sniff and his eyes closed.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Zoro unsheathed his swords an inch. Snow glinted, and Sanji straightened.

"We have company."


	8. Bai Bai Chinshima

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Reia.

---Chapter Eight---

Chopper cocked his head and the sound of many feet thundered in the cavern.

"Between a thousand or two are entering," he stated. Nami tried to peer about.

"Chopper, where are the exits?" Nami asked.

"What are you TALking About?!" Luffy cut in.

"We can handle this!" He stretched his arm. Nami shook her head.

"They're armed with sea-stone guns. I don't want to risk it," she told him.

"Let's run for it, OH GOD!!!" Usopp screamed.

"Who cares about sea stone? Let's go!!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami sighed.

"Sanji, can you bring him with us?" she asked. He jumped and gripped Luffy.

"Only for you, Nami-San!!" Zoro rolled his eyes, and Nami gestured to Chopper.

"Lead the way."

The Straw Hats took to a run, racing forwards from the ravine. Bare fruit trees streaked past them, and Chopper galloped steadily. Soon a bright light came into view. They ran out onto open grass and paused. They were out. The breeze smelled like the salty sea.

"AAAAH!!!" Nami shrieked. She backed off from the edge. Zoro peered over and grimaced.

They were on a cliff above the sea. Waves crashed onto the deadly rocks below. They looked so puny from the crew's height. Usopp braved a glance and also screamed.

"GOD SAVE US!!!"

Reia swallowed nervously.

"So how do we get off?"

The distant thunder of footsteps grew louder. Sanji deposited his cigarette in its case, and Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"We don't."

In less than half a minute and the thundering was a roar. Usopp shook.

"H-here we g-go…" he said shakily. Reia bit her lip nervously. Even if they did win the fight, how would they get off? Her thoughts raced.

Jumping? Climbing down? Flying? Flying…It clicked! Reia suddenly felt very dumb.

"Oh, I'm so stupid!" She emphasized that statement by a smack on her forehead. The Straw Hats looked at her. Then the soldiers' heads came into view.

"I know a way to get us off!" she cried out. Luffy looked back at her, his arm stretched behind him.

"Wha--?!" he yelped and his arm rocketed up and missed the soldiers, andthen whammed into the rock overhang. A large rumble began, and rocks started to fall on the soldiers, who were shouting in pain.

"Nice," Usopp muttered. They all looked at Reia expectantly. The cliff started to shake.

"H-hold h-hands ev-eryone!" she said shakily as the ground buckled. They did, and she grabbed Zoro's on her left and Nami's on her right. She screwed her eyes shut and went "pop.

"_Ooooh my Goooddd_," Nami murmured in wonder. Reia opened her eyes and looked down just in time to see the cliff crash into the sea.

A wave of weakness hit her. She had transformed six beings! Her head throbbed and she pulled them all forward. They floated to the left side of the island where the port was.

"_Shiiiit_," Sanji said in a strangled voice. He looked up quickly.

"_OOOh God, OOOh god, OOOOh God..."_ Usopp moaned, his eyes shut tight.

_"Shut uppp, wusss,"_ Zoro said to Usopp, who paid him no heed.

Reia grinned, but it was wiped from her face as her head began to swim. She needed to keep them transformed to float, but it was draining her strength…

The port came into view. She saw the Going Merry and aimed at it. They were about fifty feet above the port. The ship started to blur, and her vision fogged up. The Straw Hats started falling.

Reia's hair streamed, and Luffy held his hat with his free hand.

_"Shitttt!"_ Sanji exclaimed.

_"Reiaaa! Reiaaa!!!"_ Zoro yelled loudly. He jerked his arm violently, and her head lifted. Her eyes opened a slit, and then widened slightly when she saw him. While her eyes closed her head lolled and rested on his shoulder. Nami screamed, and the Straw Hats closed their eyes at the nearing cobblestones.

They hit the ground. None perished.

"Why aren't we hurt?" Chopper asked as he rose shakily. He examined the crew for bruises.

"I felt a split-second pause, then we fell about eight feet," Usopp stated. Sanji made a disbelieving noise.

"Your eyes were closed. How would you know?" Sanji scoffed. Usopp started to reply when Nami suddenly screamed.

"Reai!!!" she cried out.

Reia slumped forward. Zoro caught her willowy body before she hit the ground. He held her carefully while Nami tried to revive her.

"What happened?! Chopper!!" He rushed over to Reia's limp form and examined her carefully. Zoro studied her face, and it was strangely serene. He glanced around, and then gently brushed a hair out of her face with his rough hand. Chopper finished and stood up.

"She's in shock," he said urgently. "We need to get on the ship right away and go." Luffy was watching quietly nearby.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Luffy asked Chopper. Chopper shrugged.

"It might take half a day or one week. It all depends on her strength," Chopper said sadly. Luffy nodded with understanding, and then jumped up.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" He jumped in the ship. Nami looked back at Reia, and then climbed up. Sanji followed quickly, and Chopper right after him. Zoro placed Reia's body in front of him and held her with one arm while climbing up. He reached the top and saw Chopper beckon into the women's quarters. Zoro hesitated and then shrugged. He followed Chopper in. Nami was waiting.

"Lay her on the couch," Chopper instructed. Zoro did so, and stepped back. Her hair spilled onto the pillow and she breathed steadily. Suddenly, her eyes flickered. Zoro and Nami looked at her intently.

Reia sniffled. A tear made a trail on her cheek. Nami reached down and wiped it away. Nami looked sadly at Reia, and then walked up to the deck, leaving Chopper and Zoro with Reia. They felt the ship lurch.

"When will she wake up again, Chopper?" Zoro asked. Chopper looked up from the medicines he was mixing.

"From a day to a week. Even if she does wake up, that ordeal wasn't entirely the cause of her shock," Chopper said observantly. Zoro looked quizzically at him.

"What was it then?" he inquired, now interested. Chopper shrugged.

"Something. You can ask her yourself after she wakes," he said with finality. He returned to his procedure. Zoro walked over to the stairs, and then looked back at Reia. He shook his head and stepped up into the storage deck, then out into the present chaos. It was past midnight, but no one was tired yet.

"Reia isn't going to die, Luffy! Calm Down!!!" Nami yelled. Zoro looked wildly for the captain, and then was bowled over by Luffy racing towards the storage deck, the room that held the entrance to the women's quarters.

"Idiot, watch it!" Zoro said vehemently, walking over to his favorite sleeping space.

"Reia! Don't Die!!!" Luffy screamed from below. Muffled shouts and bangs were heard, and then Luffy raced out again, Chopper on his heels.

Chopper bellowed, his head down and antlers right behind Luffy.

"AAAA!" Luffy screamed. Nami sighed from the bow and consulted the map. She looked at it for a moment, and then she walked over to Zoro and leaned on the reail.

"So, what do you think of Reia?" Nami asked innocently. Zoro opened one eye.

"I was just going to ask you the same," Zoro replied in the same tone. Nami frowned thoughtfully.

"Hmm…she saved Luffy…" Nami began.

"Like that's hard," Zoro muttered.

"…she went along with Luffy to go find us…I think she would be a great asset to the crew," Nami finished. She waited expectantly for Zoro to begin. It took a few seconds before he spoke up.

"I haven't seen her in action by herself, but with no weapon, well, I guess she's good. Good reflexes. I think she needs a weapon. If she joins, that is," he added hastily. Nami looked at him.

"So that's all you think about her? How good she reacts in fights?" Nami said accusingly. Zoro shrugged.

"Yeah. What else is there?" Nami shook her head hopelessly.

"Never mind. "What did you mean about 'if she joins'? Luffy wants her to," she said while pointing at a Luffy running about in hysterics about Reia.

"He said something about how the process of getting into shock wasn't due to the thing she did to us on the cliff. It's something else," he told her. There was a silence. The others had retired down to their room.

"It'll take five days to get to the next island. I'm sure she'll know by then, or earlier," Nami said confidently. Zoro shrugged again and closed his eyes. He heard Nami walk away.

"Five days…" he murmured. That would be enough to see how she acts. He suddenly looked forward to that. Perhaps she had enough fighting prowess to match his. He stood up and went down into the men's quarters. He found the others in their hammocks, snoring. He slipped into his, and his last thought was a ghostly figure in a martial art stance, its hair streamed wildly, its body calm.. The soulful blue eyes gazed at him intently, and then sleep took him.

-----------------------------------------

Nami peered over to look at Zoro's back. Our eager little swordsman, eh? She stifled a laugh and gazed at the rosy horizon. The deck was quiet, and the cold bit her. She went down to her room below and Chopper left to watch the ship. Before he left, he instructed her to take the liquid in the bowl and drop it in Reia's mouth.He also told her that he had left her belongings, which they took before leaving, in the lounge.

Nami pulled down the hammock and lay down. The ship creaked and rocked quietly.


	9. Welcome Aboard, Reia

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this 'cept for Reia. And for the layout of the Going merry, I consulted again the very thorough and accurate OP site I have found. If you want the address, just e-mail me. ;o)

---Chapter Nine---

Reia opened her eyes and saw a ceiling. And it wasn't hers. She tried to swallow and her mouth tasted like warai. Sunshine shone in from the stairs. Stairs?!

She bolted upright and regretted it instantly. She moaned in pain and sank back into the pillows. She wanted to get to the sun, to the warmth.

Standing up slowly, she hobbled to the stairs and ascended them at a painfully slow rate. She made it to the storage deck, opened the door, and her knees gave way to the warm wood. She smiled happily, curled up, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"Two days, and she's still not awake," Nami grumbled. She glanced around. Sanji was busy cooking lunch, and Usopp was telling the amazed Chopper more tell-tale stories. Luffy sat on the bow, and Zoro was busy working out on the roof.

And what about Reia?

"Zoro, could you please check on Reia?" Nami called out to him. Zoro groaned.

"Why should I if you're closer?" he called back. Nami pretended to ponder.

"Weeeellll, about the debt you owe me…" Nami started. She didn't even get to finish as Zoro grumbled something about "hell" and rose. She smiled evilly and turned back to her maps.

Zoro carried his weights down the stairs from the roof and walked towards the women's quarters.

"Two-thousand-seven-hundred and forty-two, two---!!" Zoro gaped at the sight of Reia curled like a cat in the sun on the deck.

"Is she all right?" Nami asked from the other side of the deck. Zoro glanced around.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," he said quickly. He squatted down by Reia and nudged her.

"Hey, wake up. Are you all right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He nudged her harder. She didn't budge. He sighed and put down his weights, then reached an arm out to lift her and carry her downstairs. His hands passed right through her.

"Uh...," he muttered. Reia suddenly rolled over to face him and opened one icy blue eye.

"I can get up myself, thanks," she said dryly. She rose unsteadily, walked out to the main deck, and then she held the rail for support. Zoro was right behind her.

"See?" she asked him. She suddenly gasped and tipped over the rail off the ship.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and tried to catch her. His hands caught air and she slipped off. He looked at the sea in shock. Suddenly hethen felt a tug on his earring. He grabbed the air and felt smooth skin. Then he turned around and saw Reia smiling.

"I guess you don't see," she said with a wide grin. Zoro scowled and felt a pat on his back. He turned around, and saw no one there. He growled and spun around to see Reia walking up the steps and waving to him.

Zorospotted Nami, along with Usopp, who were also looking at him. And it looked like they had trouble breathing. He raised his hands up.

"What?!" he asked them angrily. Nami and Usopp burst out laughing, and Zoro sighed and picked up his weights, starting again. Luffy bolted up and ran in the lounge. Usopp rushed in after he recovered from laughing with Chopper following quickly.

Three seconds later, Luffy burst out with his arms in the air.

"Reia's all right! YAHOO!!" he shouted joyfully. He linked arms with the Chopper and Usopp, who were emerging from the doors. They began to dance and sing.

"Reia's all right! Reia's all right! Reia's all right!" they chanted.

Reia walked out and saw them dancing. She blinked and then started to turn around when Luffy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dance.

"Hey!" she squeaked. They danced even more vigorously. Then they swung around, and Reia lost her balance.

"Whoa!" Luffy yelped and they all fell over the rail to the deck. They landed with a "wumph" and lay sprawled on the deck. Chopper stood up slowly amid the groaning Usopp, Luffy, and Reia.

"Luffy, Reia just woke up, be careful!!" he scolded. Nami smirked and Zoro grinned. Luffy sat up giggling and shrugged.

"That was fun! Let's do it again! Reia's all r----!" Chopper whacked Luffy on the head and Luffy fell to the ground. Usopp laughed and Reia smiled in relief. She stood up shakily, rubbing her bottom.

Sanji stepped out of the lounge and suddenly jumped when he caught sight of Reia.

"She's awake?" he said in surprise, and then ran back in. He ran out.

"Lunch's ready," he announced grandly. Nami walked up the stairs and Zoro put down his weights. He went to retrieve his katanas. Chopper and Usopp rushed inside. Luffy raced past Reia, and then backtracked.

"Oi, Reia!" Luffy called out to Reia. She turned around, her lean body framed by dark hair.

"Yeah?"

"Do youwanna join my crew?"

Reia sucked in her breath. She was gone from Chinshima, there was no going back now. And she definitely would be a loner by herself…But these people, these pirates, they accepted her. They didn't suspect her to pickpocket them…. or disappear into thin air when they needed her. She had no where else to go….She looked back at Luffy.

"Sure." Luffy had already raced into the lounge with his arms in the air before she had even finished. She smiled and a tear glinted as it fell to the deck. A hand caught it.

Zoro walked up the stairs. He stopped and looked down at the drop in his hand, and then paused next to Reia. He patted her back slowly, and then stuck his hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"You're in for a helluva ride," he said, starting to grin as he heard a crash in the lounge accompanied with yells. Another tear fell, which was caught again. He smiled to her supportively.

"Hey, stop crying. I can't catch your tears all the time, can I?"

Reia turned to look at him. He suddenly blanked as he realized what he had just said, then started to blush slightly. He coughed, climbed the rest of the way, and opened the door. Reia turned to look at the sea, pondering her decision. She grinned.

"Finally... A place where I belong…" she whispered quietly. The knowledge suddenly gave her a feeling she didn't recognize. She finally heard the door close, and went up the steps, took a deep breath, and went inside. Luffy stood up.

"REIA!!" he shouted, and everyone starting smiling, laughing, shouting, or doing all. Even Usopp managed to, whose nose was in Zoro's hand.

"You'll love it here," Nami said to Reia as the crew surrounded Reia. Reia started to flush with embarrassment.

"Two beautiful girls on the ship!!! I'm soo lucky!" Sanji said in a shocked voice. Chopper raised his two hooves.

"Hey everyone, stop crowding her! She's still a little weak," Chopper warned them. They sat down, and Reia sat next to Nami, across from Zoro.

"So, what can you do, exactly?" Usopp asked Reia as he massaged his nose.

"WEeell, I can---"

"Disappear," Nami cut in.

"Fall," add Luffy with a mouthful of meat. Other crewmembers started naming more.

"Get stabbed and survive."

"Play tricks."

"Move things without moving."

"Float."

"Talk in a funny voice."

"Steal."

"Play pipes," Zoro ended with a wicked grin.

"Steal?" Reia asked in a baffled tone. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"Of course. I'm gonna teach you," she said menacingly. Zoro groaned and held his head in his hands. Suddenly, all their heads turned to a small sound. They found Luffy muttering the list as he stuffed his mouth.

"…Play poipes… (chomp)…dishappear…(munch)..talk funny…" He suddenly swallowed and stood up.

"I've got a musical ghost!!!" Luffy crowed proudly.

"Wahoo!" he whooped. Usopp's jaw dropped. He turned to Reia.

"Y-you're a g-ghost?" he asked shakily. Reia raised her hands above her head and a small "pop" was heard. She only transformed halfway, and an invisible wind moved through the room. Her hair floated up and fanned from her face, which was translucent, along with the rest of her body. Everyone gasped involuntarily

_"I ammmm the ghoooost of the Goooiing Merrrrry!"_ she moaned in an echoing and ethereal voice. It was meant to be a joke, but the looks on the crew's faces told otherwise.

Sanji gazed at her frame raptly, and Nami grabbed the table. Chopper's eyes were opened wide. Zoro had instinctively grabbed his katanas, and then let them go. Usopp hid behind Zoro instantly.

"OH GOD!" The room started to look a bit less cozy….

…Reia winked at them all and went "whiff". Her hair fell and she ran a hand through it.

"WOW!" Luffy shouted.

"Going Merry's ghost is so frightening!!" The tension shattered and Nami whacked Luffy on the head,

"That's Reia, you dummy, not a ghost," she rebuked. Chopper wiped his brow.

"Phew!" he exclaimed in relief.

"I thought we had a real ghost!" The others stared at Chopper. Sanji sighed.

"The ghost was so beautiful."

"Heh, I thought you were onefor a split second," Zoro admitted. Reia smiled sheepishly at the crew. She clasped her hands.

"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to spook you guys out so much," she said worriedly.

"Ha ha ha! Spooked!!" Luffy laughed loudly. Nami and the others turned to stare at him.

"Wow…he actually got that," Nami murmured. Luffy put his arm around Reia's shoulder.

"Let's drink to Reia!" Everyone raised their mugs and downed their drink. Reia smiled, and Luffy started to laugh loudly.

Everyone grinned and went outside to lounge fora bit. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji danced around and drank some more, all to Reia, of course.

The person they cheered for leaned back on the rail and sighed with gladness. Nami walked over next to her and also watched the others' antics. Zoro seemed to notice Reia's position on the rail and looked away, scowling.

"So you're going to teach me how to steal?" Reia asked Nami coolly. Nami nodded and her eyes shone. Reia continued.

"No offense, but I think I should learn how to defend myself. Without using my powers... Maybe something offensive as well, you know?" Reia turned to look at Nami, who was already walking halfway across the deck to the storage deck. Reia rushed after her and they entered the storage deck and down the stairs.


	10. The Strange Book

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this 'cept for Reia and the book. coughs. Whoops!

---Chapter Nine---

Sanji collapsed happily next to Zoro. Zoro inched away quickly and Sanji sighed.

"Another beautiful girl. I'm so joyful!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro grimaced and drank some more. Sanji sat up suddenly and looked around.

"Where's Reia?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Nami's quarters," came the reply. Sanji narrowed his eyes at Zoro.

"How do you know that?" Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged.

"Saw them. Why do you care?"

"Well, Nami-san's mine. You can have Reia, but you have to share," Sanji told Zoro, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Lusty Cook."

"What?! DID you just call Nami-san a WUSSY ROOk?!!" Sanji growled and launched himself at Zoro. Zoro sighed tiredly and dodged Sanji easily. Sanji tried to kick him, and Zoro kept dodging, finally getting hit. Zoro gritted his teeth. He had had enough. This cook needed to be taught a lesson.

Zoro started to advance on Sanji. The rift between them grew smaller by the millisecond.

------------------------------------------

"This is your room, which you share with me," Nami told Reia. Reia looked around and soaked in the couch, bookshelves, a…bar? Reia shrugged. Nami reached up and pulled down a hammock located by the stairs.

"You can sleep here," Nami told Reia. Then Nami looked around.

"Here, you should get your stuff while I go look for something you might like," Nami said amiably.

"Sure," Reia said and proceeded up the stairs into the storage deck. She opened the doors to the main deck and stepped into brighter sunshine, where the Straw hats were still dancing. And fighting.

Zoro and Sanji were running at each other with faces contorted with anger. Reia giggled at how silly they looked. They both turned to at the sound and made contact. A loud "CRUNCH" was heard and they were both knocked backwards, holding their heads and groaning.

"Ugh..." Sanji muttered.

"Bastard cook." Zoro growled painfully. Reia grinned and stepped lightly up the stairs into the lounge and took her small blue bag of items. When she went outside again, everything was calm and the crew were back to doing what they were doing.

Not the crew, she reminded herself. Her crewmembers. She smiled happily as the thought ran through her head. Crewmembers. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Reia squeaked and spun around. Zoro looked at her peculiarly. She relaxed.

"Nothing. Just happy I'm part of the crew, I guess." Zoro shrugged and laid a hand on his katanas as they looked at the sea in silence. Reia looked down at his swords and noticed one of the hilts had a circle and dot in the middle.

"What's that katana called?" Reia asked while pointing at it. Zoro seemed to snap out of something.

"Huh? Oh, this katana." He patted it and looked at the sea again.

"I got it in Logue Town. It's cursed, y'know," he said glancing at her.

"It's killed all its previous owner, and goes by the name Ghost."

Reia started and raised an eyebrow. Zoro grinned and drew Ghost. Ghost came out of its sheath with a "hiss" and glinted purple. Reia's eyes skimmed it over.

"Ghost…" she murmured. She touched the tip and went "pop". She reappeared quickly with a "whiff" and stared at a drop of blood on her finger.

"It's sharp!" she said in wonder. Zoro nodded and sheathed Ghost.

"Amazing…" Reia murmured. Both of their heads turned when they heard Nami call Reia, who spun and disappeared with a faint "pop". Zoro glimpsed a small blue bag disappear into the storage deck.

-----------------------------------------

Reia placed her folded clothes in the closet and turned to look back at Nami. Nami handed her a thick book. It was bound in red leather and inlaid with golden swirls and tendrils along the binding. They resembled vines, and they framed the opaque glass circle placed in the middle of the cover. Reia took it uncertainly and looked at Nami in puzzlement.

"Your book. It has all sorts of fighting styles in it. Or so the merchant said. Do you want it?" Nami asked Reia. Reia's eyes widened and she clutched it to her chest. She bowed.

"Thank you!" Reia said, smiling. Nami also smiled.

"That's three hundred berries," Nami said sweetly. Reia's jaw dropped.

"Uh…." Reia started to say.

"Hmmmm….Never mind. It's free. This time," Nami said pointedly. Reia blinked, gave Nami a weak smile, and sprinted up the stairs. She emerged out to the main deck and floated up to the roof with the orange trees. She sat down, soaking in the evening sun, legs dangling off the edge.

Reia traced the golden tendrils and rubbed the glass circle. Then she opened the book. It opened to a page full of loopy writing.

---_To whom this may concern:_

_You are about to embark on this journey in an attempt to reach and master the perfection of various martial arts. I emphasize on "arts". All of the methods this book will mention are seamlessly connected in a dance that will adapt to you._

_Oh yes. This book is not what it seems to be. Inside of it are instructions, yes, but you cannot go on without passing the tests it will present you. The blurry glass on the cover will aid you._

_Many have started this journey, but have never witnessed the end of the path. They strayed and never came back. Others succeeded and now use their knowledge for greatness. I hope you will be one of the few, Reia_. ---

Reia gasped and dropped the book. Her hair on her skin rose, and she swallowed nervously. Her thoughts tumbled wildly.

How did it know my name? Weird…is it dangerous? Will it end up killing me?

She grew nervous and, with slightly shaking hands, turned the page. There were numbered instructions listed. The edges of the page were gilded in gold.

--- _1. Place a drop of your blood onto the glass. The book will be able to "adapt" to your fighting ability._

_2. Follow instructions carefully. Consult glass when needed._

_3. Tests will come spontaneously. This does not apply to Section 1._

_4. If you do not want to depart from this mortal coil so quickly, stay on your toes. (Figure of speech)._

_5. This book is not losable. It will follow you everywhere. Good luck_. ---

Reia gulped, looking at the book strangely. This was more then what she had bargained for. Or was it exactly what she needed? She pondered, and then decided. She'd do it. Closing the book with finality, she floated down to the rail, by Zoro, who was snoring. She poked him and he inhaled sharply and abruptly sat up.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! I'm gonna beat the SHIT outta---!!" Zoro focused on Reia. Luffy sprang up from the bow and started running away.

"Whaddya need? Can't find the bathroom?" Zoro asked, smirking. Reia scowled and shook her head, hair flying.

"Can you draw Ghost for me?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, looked in her blue eyes, then obliged. Reia took her finger and touched the tip while flickering with a "pop" and "whiff". She looked approvingly at the drop of red on her finger. Zoro shrugged, sheathed his sword, and started to run after Luffy around the ship.

Reia smiled and flew back up to the roof. The shadows grew longer and the wind moving the ship grew just a bit colder. Reia shivered and positioned the pricked finger above the glass on the book. The drop gathered, and then hung at the end of her finger. Gravity yearned for it, and so did the drop of red. It fell, fell, and didn't even splash.

The glass bended and the blood pooled. It shone briefly red and started to spread on the cover, following intricate grooves she hadn't noticed before.

Reia fell on her bottom and stared at the book. The tendrils adjusted themselves, and the blood was absorbed. The book glowed faintly, and then stopped.

"Uh…." Reia managed to say. She cautiously reached a hand out, held the book as far away as possible from her, and started running to her quarters. Reia burst in and startled Nami.

"What's wrong" Nami asked worriedly. Reia dropped the book on the table and pointed at it.

"That." Nami frowned and bent over to pick it up. Her hands moved through it. Nami gasped and looked up at Reia.

"How---?" Reia described quickly about the blood. Nami's eyes widened in shock. Reia laughed weakly and was thinking hard.

"It's not dangerous. I guess you'll be all right," Nami said reassuringly. Reia nodded in agreement.

"You didn't know about this, did you?" Nami shook her head.

"I had no clue." Reia took the book and went up the stairs to the main deck. She went back to the roof. The sun hung lower in the sky and the air started to bite. She opened the book and brushed against the tendrils. They quivered slightly. She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

The light dimmed as the sun sank lower. Reia squinted as she tried to read the page. The book suddenly started to glow slightly with an eerie green light. Reia grinned and kept reading.

The first page emphasized on mind abilities. Reia nodded thoughtfully and read on. The names of the moves were creeping her out.

For "Spectral Swipe", it was described as a punch using her mind. For beginners, you only use one mind punch. As you progressed, the number of immediate swipes could be increased.

Reia glanced at the orange tree and hesitantly "swiped" it with her mind. She, in turn, was showered with oranges.

"Ow!" she yelped as one smacked her on the nose. She reached out and caught every orange with her mind. They stayed in the air as if an invisible cup was under each orange. She floated them in a small pile on the ground, and then returned to her book.

"Unseen Wind" was more like a charging-up ability throughout battle. As you fought it would power up, and then be unleashed at your command. It cuts a swath through crowds or impacts a person painfully. Reia made an orange hover and waited for a very long minute, then willed the wind to move. It sliced the orange, but only cut halfway into it. Orange juice dripped to the floor. Reia grinned.

"Phantom Fling" was just a seizure of the opponent with an invisible hand and "throwing" them. Reia looked at the oranges on the floor and picked one up, then left it floating in the air. She concentrated and it flew off into the darkness. She caught it. The orange dropped to the floor as Reia gaped at what she just did. What she could do.

"Sweeeett…." she murmured. Reia looked down suddenly when she heard a crash below her, which was the lounge. She glimpsed a flash of red right in her face and backed up quickly. She fell on her bottom.

"Reia!" Luffy exclaimed while grinning. He snapped up and landed next to her.

"Reia! We need music! You have some?" he asked. Reia quickly snatched her book and closed it. Luffy paid no heed.

"Yeah, I have some…" she said hastily.

"Can you get them now? It's dinnertime---"

"_Almost_ dinnertime!" came a growl from below. Reia nodded to Luffy and jumped down to the deck, pale-green pants poofing and her airy blouse fluttering. Her hair streamed down after her. Her feet padded down the stairs, her head turning. Suddenly, her feet stepped on air, she squeaked, and fell, not before seeing a flash of green a far ways off.

She landed with a "pop". Her devil fruit powers kicked in on reflex so she wouldn't get hurt. She turned onto her back, staring at the suddenly visible opening. She examined the ceiling.

To her left were many hammocks. Two couches were also in this room. This must be the men's quarters. Reia stood up and dusted herself off. She proceeded to go look closely at a nearby couch.

As she bent over to look at the couch and started when she felt something go through her.

"Damn Luffy. Running over my face…" Zoro growled as he kneaded a slightly reddened cheek. Reia stifled a giggle as Zoro laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep. She turned to leave, but Luffy's request echoed in her head.

Since she transformed already, she slowly placed a hand on Zoro's chest and lowered her hand into it. She felt around for her pipes, grimacing at the awkwardness. This felt funny….


	11. The Test

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Reia.

---Chapter Eleven---

"GOD LUFFY!! For the last time, GET ouT!!" Sanji yelled while swiping at the exiting Luffy with a hissing spatula. Luffy yelped and ran, not without getting a smack from the well-aimed spatula.

"Hot hot hot!!" Luffy screamed. He held his shoulder and ran around on the deck.

"Idiot!! This is it!" Zoro snarled after Luffy ran on his face. He stood and Luffy scampered away. Zoro sighed exasperatedly.

"Screw it. I'm taking a nap down below," Zoro muttered. He climbed down the mast nimbly and landed on the bottom. Spotting the couch, he walked over to it. While he lay down, he felt cold for a moment.

"Damn Luffy. Running over my face…" Zoro growled. He laid down, fell asleep, and promptly woke up again with a chilly chest. He glanced down at it, and it suddenly felt better. He massaged the warmth back into it and felt a small bump. Zoro reached inside his shirt and took out the small set of panpipes, and then heard a slight gasp. He smirked.

"Reia…" Zoro whispered. He suddenly felt a pull on his hair and grimaced.

"Ow!" The pipes were snatched from his hands and they vanished. Zoro quickly recovered and ran to the ladder, drawing Ghost. He stopped and glanced at his hand oddly, then almost sheathed Ghost when something in his mind stopped him. This was the perfect opportunity to test Reia out, to see what she was made of. He shrugged off the feeling of doubt and waited, gripping the katana in his mouth.

----------------------------------------

Reia gritted her teeth as she whirled away from Zoro's unsheathed swords. Her green pants rustled, and her black hair whipped the air. This wasn't right. What did Zoro have against her? Her thoughts scrambled.

I haven't learned anything yet! Or have I…

Those moves….she could recall them. She grinned as she glanced at Zoro. He was posed, ready for anything, his head cocked for any sound.

"Mr. Bushido…" Reia crooned softly in an unearthly voice. Zoro's head turned in her direction and he bolted to her spot, the three katana's out.

Reia gasped at his fighting style and barely managed to dodge his swords. What was happening to him?! The strokes fell and Reia kept evading them. She steeled herself and her eyebrows furrowed.

She stepped forward, moving away from the swords, and delivered unseen punches in Zoro's direction. She spun wildly when Ghostsliced past her ear. Zoro growled as one of Reia's random punches made contact with his body anda nearby hammock fell as a punch brought it down.

Reia's hair trailed behind her, and Zoro, spinning with katanas flashing, cut a lock of hair off. Reia gasped and was too late in dodging Ghost.

It nicked her face and her small "ow" came out as a faint moan. The pain spread and suddenly her surroundings warped. They disappeared, leaving only her dodging and Zoro blocking.

The lock of hair fluttered in the air, and reappeared on the ground, now visible. Many other pieces started appearing on the deck.

Reia made a frustrated noise. The charged-up energy let loose with a loud "whoom" after the two spun away from each other. Zoro blocked with his swords and gritted his teeth as he was pushed backwards. He grimaced.

The space in the room in the glasses became smaller as the minutes wore on. The large room became cramped as the pair spun, fought, and parried. The battle fluctuated, Reia becoming offensive, then Zoro gaining the upper hand. They continued the intense deadlock.

----------------------------------------

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji said, and he moved aside as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stormed in. Nami followed at a slower pace and sat down. Sanji placed a plate in front of her.

"For you, Nami-san!!" he said with a silly grin on his face. He scowled at the others, who were brandishing forks and knives.

"Here," Sanji said shortly. He handed them their food and they ate with gusto. He rolled his eyes and turned around, turning back with two plates in his hands. He looked around in confusion.

"Nami-san?" She looked up.

"Where are Zoro and Reia?" Nami grinned and shook her head.

"Don't worry. They're all right."

Sanji shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Nami _did_ begin to get worried. Everyone patted their stomachs in content, and they walked out to the deck. Silence greeted the Straw Hats.

Suddenly, Chopper's ear twitched, and he pointed to the men's quarters.

"They're there," Chopper said quietly. Usopp chuckled.

"I don't think we should intrude," he said, grinning. It was wiped off after he heard Chopper.

"Something is very wrong." Luffy was silent, then stretched his hands out and grabbed the entrance to the men's quarters. As he snapped forward, the rest of the Straw Hats ran ahead.

"ZORO!!" Luffy yelled. Usopp's jaw dropped and Chopper and Sanji watched, wide-eyed. Nami gasped in shock.

The Straw Hats watched on in horror as Zoro fought and parried and invisible force. He grunted as something whammed his torso. Sweat dotted his forehead. Pieces of dark hair lay here and there on the floor, and their owner was nowhere to be seen.

"REIA!!" Nami screamed. A small spray of blood appeared in the air, and it colored Zoro's katana red. Nami turned to Luffy urgently.

"Luffy, do something! They're going to KILL each other!!" Luffy stretched out his arm in reply and pulled Zoro up, switching spots. Chopper and Sanji grabbed Zoro and Sanji knocked Zoro out with a well-aimed kick to his green head. Nami looked on worriedly, and then gasped again at what she witnessed.

Luffy stood his ground and endured the pain. He grunted as Reia punched his stomach, then side-swiped his face. As Luffy spun in the air, his arm stretched out and made contact with something. He landed with a thud. As he rose shakily, another thud sounded. Reia's limp form lay amid bits of hair. Luffy took Reia and held her in his arms as he scrambled up to the deck.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy yelled. Chopper rushed from Zoro's side to Reia's. Chopper looked over her.

"Bring them to the lounge, now! Hurry," Chopper ordered. As Sanji and Luffy rushed them both up the stairs, Usopp shook his head slowly.

"What happened? Why were they fighting?!" Usopp asked. Nami also shook her orange head.

"If it was an argument, this is too extreme. I'll have to ask her when she's better."

Usopp chuckled softly.

"Not even a day since she joined us, and look at this!" He gestured at the mess. Nami laughed weakly, and the both went to the lounge.

-------------------------------------------------

Zoro woke up to see the looming antlers at his left. He tried to sit up, but strangely, he couldn't move.

"Chopper!" Zoro burst out.

"I injected your body with anesthesia. You had lots of bruises and internal bleeding yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" Zoro's face turned into a scowl and he tilted his head. He inhaled involuntarily when he saw Reia's face a foot away from his. Her eyes were closed and a strand of hair flew up and down as she breathed. Suddenly, the events of yesterday flashed rapidly before his eyes.

…How he had managed to fight an invisible Reia…The feeling of losing control…faint burning all over his body. Why did he lose control, anyways?! He looked thoughtfully upon Reia's face. He started when he noticed her features. Her slightly full persimmon lips, an upturned nose. Her cheeks, pale. Her hair had hid her arched eyebrows.

Zoro glanced up at Nami, who crouched next to Reia.

"Reia…" Nami whispered. She saw Zoro.

"And what are you staring at?"

"Reia."

Zoro blinked and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked squarely at Nami. She raised an eyebrow and gently brushed away the strand of hair. Reia's nose twitched and she furrowed her eyebrows. Nami looked back at Zoro.

"Sooo, what happened yesterday?" Zoro turned his head back, grateful that she had ignored his comment. He tried to remember.

"I went down below to sleep, 'cos Luffy ran over me." Nami giggled and he scowled.

"I woke up with a chilly chest." Nami looked at him incredulously. He tried to shrug.

"Then I took Reia's pipes from my shirt---"

"From?!"

"Yeah. I heard a gasp and guessed it was Reia. Then she took the pipes." Zoro paused for a few moments.

"And then?"

"…I…it's all hazy. I just remember feelings." Nami sat down and looked out the window.

"…I remember one feeling especially well, though." Nami looked back at him and waited.

"I felt like I was losing control, kind of _being_ controlled. Drawing Ghost seemed a bit extreme, but I did it anyways, strangely," he said slowly. Then he grinned.

"That was one helluva fight though. I don't regret it one bit." Chopper snorted.

"Losing the ability to walk straight for a few days will make you." He started putting new bandages on Reia's wounds.

Reia stirred. Zoro quieted and he looked with Nami at Reia. She started to murmur softly.

"…Zoro….pipes…" She frowned. "... my book…" Nami quickly took the red book from the lounge and sat next to Reia. Nami suddenly gasped in terror as she stared at the cover.

"What?" Zoro asked. Nami turned the cover with shaking handsso he could see, and his mouth dropped in shock.

The glass circle, was clear, now clouded, showed him at the bottom of the mast down below and Reia behind him a far ways off. Strange…She was silhouetted with a faint blue glow.

"How come we see her?" Zoro asked in bewilderment. Nami laughed weakly as she heard Reia in the glass utter the insult. They both watched on as Zoro charged at Reia.


	12. Reia's goal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for Reia. Happy New YEars, everyone!

---Chapter Twelve---

Chopper looked up as he heard something clash. He saw Zoro and Nami staring at a book, Reia underneath it, still sleeping. Chopper clip-clopped over to Reia's shoulder and the bandage roll fell from his hooves and hit the deck, its owner watching.

"GOD Luffy, hold your horses!" Sanji snarled as he stormed into the lounge. He dropped onto the bench immediately when he saw the spectacle, leaving the door wide open.

"FOOD!! Food!!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed as they rushed in. They stood stock still as they stared at Sanji. Their heads turned to Sanji, then the book. Usopp's eye suddenly bulged and Luffy's mouth was wide open when they realized what they were seeing. They moved closer to the book and sat next to Zoro's head.

In the glass, Zoro sliced the air right in front of Reia's face. Her whole body emanated a blue aura, and she spun away quickly, her hair glowing blue. Zoro spun after her and sliced the air with his katanas. Snow sped rapidly to Reia's side, and everyone started to wince. It started to enter her and suddenly Zoro was pummeled by blue streaks. Reia's arms moved back and forth, hands open with the palms facing him. Zoro grunted and started to parry.

They moved around the floor in an unending dance. Zoro pushed forward, then Reia did. Blue streaks met flashing katanas. Reia whirled, and a lock of her hair floated to the ground. It lost its blue radiance as it touched the deck. As the two moved some more, not ungracefully, more hair fell.

The Zoro in the glass grimaced as a blue streak impacted his torso. The Zoro on the floor did likewise and glanced downwards at it. The three katanas flashed by Reia's left shoulder. As Reia whirled away, blood sprayed into the air and lost its blue glow as it splashed the floor.

The Reia in the glass suddenly howled eerily and her eyes lost its pupils. They turned blue as she whirled onto Zoro, quicker than the eye could follow. His swords, just as fast, met the blue streaks. Suddenly, a large "whoom" was heard, and Zoro was pushed back as the charged-up energy was let lose. It appeared to the Straw Hats as a gigantic blue wind, and Zoro stepped back a few steps as his katanas blocked the worst of it.

Ten more minutes of the intense fight left the Straw Hats breathless. They looked back at Luffy when they heard his voice, but then realized it was coming from the glass.

"Do something!"Nami's voice echoed in the lounge. Inside the glass, an arm stretched down from above and grabbed Zoro. It snapped back and Luffy stood in Zoro's place. The blue Reia kept fighting with ferocity, never noticing.

Luffy stubbornly stood in one place as Reia's blue streaks hit his stomach and face. Her glowing blue eyes narrowed as she seized Luffy in a lasso of blue and threw him.

Reia sumoned more streaks, but stopped them midway as an arm impacted her diaphragm. Her eyes widened, and she slumped to the floor, losing her blue glow. Luffy took her and carried her up the mast over his shoulder onto the deck. The glass fogged again.

Silence ruled the room as each person replayed the battle in their minds.

"Coool!!!" Luffy shouted. Chopper bent down to get the fallen bandage roll and yelped when he rose to see two blue orbs. They blinked, then looked around at the crew.

"Um…" Reia said uncertainly. She glanced at a contemplating Zoro.

"……is the haircut free?" Zoro turned to look at her and grinned. The silence broke and Usopp started chattering quickly. Luffy jumped up and down, and Nami shook her head in wonder. Sanji stood menacinglyover Zoro.

"You hurt Reia?" Sanji asked Zoro darkly. Nami wacked Sanji and asked the important question.

"Why did you guys fight?" Usopp stopped talking to Choper and listened. Reia raised herself up by her elbows. She bit her lip and winced in pain as pressure was placed on the cuts. Zoro watched uncomfortably. The set of panpipes lifted from the table and floated to her hands.

"For a very silly reason," Reia murmured.

"But where'd you learn all the moves?!" Luffy exclaimed. Reia started. Where did she--? She reached and grabbed the book. She opened it and gasped. The Straw Hats leaned closer and were baffled at the page's contents. Nami was the first, besides Reia, to realize what it meant.

---Section One: Passed---

Reia closed the book slowly.

"To think! It was a test," Reia murmured softly in thought.

"What?!" Zoro yelled.

"Test?" Usopp and Chopper echoed.

"AWESOME!!" Luffy clapped in excitement. Nami patted Reia on the back, smiling.

"Good job!" Nami congratulated. Sanji clasped his hands and leaned into Reia's face.

"Shall I bake a cake for you?" he asked smoothly. Reia blinked and shrugged, then winced.

"S-sure," she said painfully. Sanji leapt up and started mixing with energy. Chopper stood up.

"Everyone out please! These two need some rest," he ordered.

Luffy slouched glumly and sulked out, along with Usopp. Nami patted Reia on the shoulder.

"Hope you get better quickly!" Nami said to Reia. Nami stood up and walked out. Chopper sighed with relief and shooed Sanji out, the latter desperately trying to wave at Reia. Chopper closed the door and breathed out, then started dabbing at Reia's wounds with a piece of gauze. She winced and closed her eyes, also sighing.

"Chopper, how bad are my wounds?" Reia asked him. He looked up from her shoulder.

"A few unusual scars and cuts." Reia noded slowly and sank back on her mat. She stared at the ceiling, squirming around for a good spot to lay on that didn't hurt. She sighed again after a minute and placed her hands behind her head.

"Oy, watch it!" Zoro grumbled. Reia started and turned to her right to see Zoro right in her face, along with her misty elbow halfway in _his_ face. She gasped and withdrew it.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Reia apologized quickly. She continued staring at the ceiling, then turned to look at Zoro.

"How bad are your wounds, Zoro?" He gave her a side-long glance, then looked away slowly.

"Not bad," he replied shortly. Reia nodded slowly and turned away.

"There!" Chopper said happily. He clip-clopped over to Zoro.

"You two can get out now, but your wounds are still a little fresh. Don't reopen them, Reia!" Chopper instructed her. She nodded and stood up.

"And Zoro, you can't train anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"Your internal wounds will start bleeding again. Just walk around slowly…" Chopper finished. Zoro scowled and tried getting up. Chopper handed Reia a glass of water.

"You both need to drink lots of water to make up for the blood loss," Chopper said. He started shoving them out. Zoro winced as Chopper pushed on his leg.

"Now, outside! Get some fresh air." Chopper closed the door. Zoro leaned onto it and closed his eyes in pain, then opened them.

"You okay?" Reiai inquired. He shrugged. She frowned thoughtfully and walked down the stairs, then disappeared. Zoro slumped more visibly and held his head in his hands. He looked up at the spot where Reia last occupied and sighed tiredly. As he turned around he raised his arms up to grab the roof. He lifted himself, then lowered slowly, his feet never touching the deck. The muscled in his arms flexed and tightened as he repeated the movement.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his torso. He lifted himself up and sat on the roof,his forehead dotted with sweat and faintly panting.He sethis swords to the side. The orange trees swayed in the wind, and his earring jingled. His green hair blew about, and his eyes started feeling heavy. He fell back. The wood was uusually warm…he glimpsed a glass of water next to his swords. The aching left him,and he laid there, trying to listen for it.

Zoro smirked when he heard a soft, rhythmic whisper. Where was she? He glanced around from the floor. And what was wrong with the floor? Abnormally warm…soft and pleasant---! Soft?! He started and tried sitting up. As he did, blood rushed to his head and everything started to turn red;. He moaned softly in pain and fell backwards to the floor, gently, of course. Pain and sleep battled for control over the swordsman. Which one won didn't matter to Zoro. He adjusted his head for a more comfortable position on Reia'sinvisibleleg, and then the pain took him. He knew no more. A small grin was left on his lips as his breathing slowed.

-------------------------------------

Reia's eyes opened to see the rustling orange leave whispering in her face. How'd she end up here? She tilted her head and smiled at her glass of water. So Chopper drugged it. Smart! The pain would've kept her awake for a while. The noonday sun leaked in through the branches. She frowned when she noticed three katanas on the other side of her glass. Ghost's hilt glinted at her. She gasped softly and abruptly sat up. Or tried to, at least. Something awfully heavy weighed down her leg. She glanced down and stared.

Zoro's head lay on her leg, and his arms were crossed. He snored quietly. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"_Zooorroooo,"_ Reia whispered. "_Whoooops._" She transformed back with a "whiff". Sitting up, she looked down at him, her head barely a foot above his. Her hand rested underneath his head and she lifted it. Suddenly her arm spasmed painfully. She let goand hesitantly touched her arm,biting her lip.The bandage on her shoulder had fallen halfway off. She took it off and gasped. She looked down at Zoro, then to her shoulder. She looked back down at Zoro.

His head was almost in her lap, and it was very uncomfortable. Reia frowned and moved his head to directly rest on her lap. She frowned even more.

"Zoro!" Reia called. He stirred, then the snoring continued. Her eyebrows came together in irritation. Her hair dropped onto his face, and she brushed it away. Still looking down at Zoro in her lap, she pinched him, yelled, pulled his har, but to no avail. She finally tried pushing him off, but her arms spasmed again. Her cheeks started to flush from the effort.

The wind blew suddenly, and an orange leaf found its way into Zoro's hair. It tangled and lay still as the wind stopped. Reia pulled out orange leaves from her own hair, and reached down to do the same to Zoro's. She pulled the leaf out, then smoothed Zoro's green hair back with her slender fingers.

Why did I join this ship? They left Chinshima already…That's not a good excuse. I wanted to see the world.

She frowned.

…To find my place in this world? I am, with Luffy and everyone. My crewmembers. My friends...

Reia closed her eyes in thought, then absently began to stroke Zoro's rightcheek.

To live life to its fullest, to have adventures! Just live and have fun.

Reia grinned, then opened her eyes. She started when she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately.

"Don't stop," Zoro murmured, his eyes closed. She looked at him in shock.

"....What?"

"To live life to its fullest. Don't _ever_ stop." He opened his eyes and sat up to turn a bit so he faced her. They sat side by side, legs in the opposite direction of the other's.

"I said all of that outloud?!" Reia exclaimed. He nodded and looked out to the sea. He looked back at her, then his face filled with horror.

"Y-your shoulder! When---?!"

Reia looked at her left shoulder. She looked back at him, hair blowing around in wisps. She was silent for a few moments.

"It was probably yesterday. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It doesn't hurt that much, anyways," Reia told him. Her eyes turned steely as she looked out at the sea. The moment passed and she gave him a small smile. Hestudied her facecarefully, but she was back to normal. The glass cup hovered and floated to Zoro's hands.

"Drink it. It'll help," she told him. She stood up andpatted his shoulder amiably without lifting her arms. Zoro turned around quickly, and turned back to just glimpse Reia disappearing into thin air. She kind of flickered, then went out.He looked up and saw her sitting on the wooden part of the sail high above the trees. Her legs dangled, and she touched her left shoulder. Zoro looked away and closed his eyes,touching his right cheek,the image of a stitched, crooked "Z" on her beautiful pale skin lingering in his mind.


	13. A Small Respite

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this except for Reia

---Chapter Thirteen---

Usopp looked up from his hand. Things were going well…Chopper would fold, give up...yes, and Luffy pouring more Belli onto the growing pile…

"Read 'em and weep!" Usopp crowed as he laid his cards down. He moved the money to himself and cackled gleefully. Chopper looked at Usopp's cards in shock, and Luffy pouted.

"Why do I always lose?"Luffy whined. He brightened when he noticed Reia on top of the wooden part of the sail.

"Oy, Reia! You wanna play with us?" he called out. Reia grinned and jumped off. Chopper gasped and Usopp glimpsed a startled Zoro by the trees. As she plummeted, she flickered near the bottom of her descent. She stepped lightly to the group's spot near the bow, Chopper looking over her body in worry.

"Wow! That was AWESOMe!!" Luffy whooped. Reia laughed, then grew serious as she turned to Chopper.

"Chopper, can I get another bandage for my shoulder?" Reia asked as she gestured to her wound. Luffy dropped his cards in horror, Usopp not even glancing down this time. Chopper rushed to the lounge.

"Uh, it's shaped like a 'z'!" Usopp murmured. He inhaled sharply and glanced at Zoro over by the trees. Zoro scowled and looked away.

Why was he looking over here anyways? Usopp wondered. Chopper returned and kept busy with Reia's shoulder. "'Z' for Zoro, eh…"

"Really?!" Luffy burst out. He scampered over to Reia's side and peered closely at the procedure. Chopper snipped the bandage and Reia smiled. The ocean breeze smelled slightly salty and it ruffled each of the Straw Hats' hair. Reia looked around in slight interest and saw the pile Usopp won. She looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling mischieviously, a grin playing on her lips. Her blue bag floated towards her, and it emptied some more Belli onto the pile.

"I'll play you for all of that."

"Oooo, I wanna!!"

"But you've got no Belli, Luffy."

"Soo?"

"Hmmm…you ever played this game before, Reiaf?"

"Saw you from the mast. I bet I could."

"Let's hope you betted right," Usopp said. He chuckled softly as he shuffled the cards, then he offered the deck to Reia to cutit in half.She did, and Usopp dealt the cards to Chopper, Luffy, and Reia. Everyone looked at their hands, and they began to play. A few moments later…

"Two of a kind!"

"Lots of cool card…"

"A flush!" Usopp exclaimed. They all looked at Reia. She looked at Usopp square in the eye. Suddenly, she looked away and began to bite her lip furiously, flushing.

"Read 'em and weep," she said quietly before bursting out with laughter. The others stared at her hand, a full house. As she gathered the Belli, someone _did_ start to weep.

"MY ORANGES!!!" Nami screeched in horror. Everyone looked her way. She knelt just outside the lounge door entrance, cradling a rotten orange. Reia let go of the Belli and ran down the stairs and up again to crouch next to Nami. Usopp sighed with relief and took the Belli.

"Nami, what's wrong?!" Reia askedworriedly. Nami looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"My oranges…the tree…They're all dying! I don't even recognize the disease…" Nami sobbed for a few moments. Reia patted Nami's back in sympathy and floated up to the trees, inspecting them. Only one tree was affected, yet half of it was rotting away, dying. Reia examined closely one of the leaves, and she gasped. She held her hand out, and in a few seconds a couple warai fruit floated into it. She grinded them with her powers, catching every single drop of juice. She backed up, and Zoro moved out of her way. Nami sniffed sadly and stopped to watch. Zoro scooted over and looked at Reia.

Reia backed up, spread her fingers out, the palms facing the trees. The drops fell from her hand, even the peel, and started to float. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands forward. The result was dazzling.

Zoro's eyes widened and Nami gasped as the iridescent drops of warai sprayed all over the tree. The sun caught every drop and the drops glittered with happiness at the attention. The display was like a bunch of fireworks, except a smaller version.

Reia opened her eyes and her hands rested at her side. She smiled at the result, which had every branch dripping with the juice. She turned around smartly and hopped down to an awe-struck Nami.

"W-what…what'd you do?" Nami asked. Reia smiled indulgently and took off her warai necklace, the fruit having been hardened by the moon already. Nami inhaled sharply.

"You still have it?"

"Of course. Most of my powers are derived from it," Reia told her. "On Chinshima, there were lots of diseases that plagued the orchards. The disease only existed in the Grand Line, of course. You used to have an orchard, right?"

"Still do."

"That disease was airborne. The bacteria multiply rapidly, and warai have good...let's just say, 'plant antibodies'."

"Is it normal to know all of this on Chinshima?"

"Uh…not really. I had to take tests and such…." Reia tied her necklace back on, and Nami looked at the orange trees, then back to Reia.

"I think we have a botantist here…" Nami said, looking slyly at Reia. Reia looked back at her in mock shock.

"Me? Botanist?! You must be kidding!" Reia denied playfully. The girls burst out laughing. Their heads suddenly turned to the bow.

"Oy, it's the island!" Usopp yelled. Sanji stepped out right into Reia and Nami.

"Nami-san! Reia!" Sanji threw his arms over the two girls' shoulders. They looked at each other and laughed uncomfortably as Sanji continued.

"We can eat on the beach now. I'll make a special meal just for you two!" Sanji said enthusiastically. The two girls nodded and shrugged off Sanji's arms as they walked down the stairs, chatting about oranges and fruit diseases. After a few minutes, the ship slowed.

"Zoro! Drop the anchor! Sanji, Luffy, tie up the sails!" Nami ordered. Luffy snapped up and started pulling. Zoro started awake.

"Wha--?!"

"Already done," Reia told him. She flicked her slender fingers and the anchor fell off with a loud splash. Nami took her tools and raised a hand into the air.

"Let's go!" As they waded ashore, Reia floating Chopper and Luffy snapping forward, they noticed that the island was still in summer. The palm fronds waved in the wind, and the Straw Hats were content.

"I'm going to go look for some food and water," Sanji told the group. Chopper raised his hoof.

"I can smell water from here, I'll find it," Chopper told the cook. Sanji nodded, and Reia walked over to Chopper.

"Can I come along?" Chopper nodded. Nami looked at them all and adjusted her grip on her backpack.

"I'll be mapping the island. Don't get into any trouble, all right?!" she warned them. With a smile she entered the forest. Reia and Chopper waved good bye and walked in, Chopper's nose twitching. Luffy made excited noises as he peered at a lumbering hermit crab on the beach, Usopp building sandcastles. As Sanji readied the fire, he stopped to look at Zoro, who was about ten feet away and lying under a palm tree.

"Stupid swordsman, all you do is sleep," Sanji growled. Zoro opened one eye menacingly.

"What else is there to do, Lusty Cook?"

"I bet you can't haul that lazy ass of yours and find any food."

"Like you could find more?"

"Yeah, I could."

"Oh yeah?"

"Damn right. Thirty minutes."

"You're on." The two guys rushed into the forest, and Luffy jumped up from the crab he was poking at and ran after them.

---Ten minutes later---

"Here's the water---hey, where'd everyone go?" Reia called out. Behind her was a trail of glistening water floating in the air. She spotted the barrels and dumpedit in, Chopper rushing over to Usopp.

"Wow! What're you doing?" Chopper asked while staring in awe at the sculptures. Usopp stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. He pointed to a large sculpture.

"That's us! Cool, isn't it?" Usoppasked him. A sand Luffy in a loincloth pointed to the horizon, while the sand Sanji, also in loincloth, held a stick with meat on the tip. Nami and Reia with skimpy animal skins on were frozen in the middle of a conversation while sitting, Chopper also sitting next to Luffy. Zoro was back to back with Reia, leaning on her and snoozing. The sand Usopp was stuck in a triumphant pose, grinning.

"Wow, that's nice Usopp!" Nami complimented as she walked out from the forest. She ran a hand through her orange hair.

"This island's pretty small," she said disappointedly. Reia smiled supportively at her, and asked Nami what she found. As they talked, Chopper and Usopp resumed their sculpting contest.

---Fifteen minutes later---

Zoro jumped out of the forest. As he dumped the food near the unlit fire, the others gawked at all the stuff he found which overflowed the baskets.

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked in confusion. Nami and Reia shrugged as they sorted through the huge pile, talking excitedly over certain fruits that twinkled temptingly in the setting light.

"It's only been twenty-five minutes, Zoro," Usopp called over his shoulder. He turned back and added under his breath, "It's a wonder you found you way back at all, let alone be early."

Chopper clip-clopped over and examined one fruit, then the next vegetable. He brightened and set one in his basket. Suddenly, he dropped a red one. It hit the sand, and Chopper squeaked, "Zoro! Half of the stuff you have is inedible, poisonous!" Zoro turned sharply with a scowl.

"…huh?"

---Five minutes later---

"Soo, I won?"

"Humph. Stupid reindeer."

"No, it's a draw, Sanji."

"WHAT?!" Two voices sounded in unison. Sanji and Zoro glared daggers at each other. Nami smiled as Reia levitated the inedible part of Zoro's pile and moved it near her, her palm facing the sky. The sun was setting, and Usopp and Chopper tried for another fish as Zoro settled under a palm tree to sleep. Sanji sliced the fish, and the bonfire was lit.

Hmm….what to do with all this stuff? Reia pondered as she looked at the pile. Her eyes widened and she hastily took out her red book from her blue bag. Nami sat at a folding table with her mapping supplies. Reia laid down on her belly on the soft, white sand, her feet in the air as she read her book by the fire.

The crickets started chirping as soon as the sun disappeared,. The waves lapping the shore gave the Straw Hats a peaceful mood. Reia turned over and sat up on the sand a few minutes later, looking at the fruit about seven feet away. She stood and raised some of the pile up, separating each. Then she lifted her arm, as if in giving a blessing, and stretched her fingers.

"Spirit Arrows!" The fruit in the air started to explode, red gunk falling to the sand. Reia grinned as the last fruit exploded. She walked over to the remaning pile and held six in her hands, then started to do some juggling with them, without using her hands, of course. She looked up into the sky and gritted her teeth. Higher…higher…why wouldn't they go higher?

"I can see you moving them," Zoro said in a slightlyawed voice behind her. She shrugged.

"Of course you can." He shook his head.

"I meant…y'know, the energy." The fruit dropped.

"Really?!" Reia turned sharply and stared at him incredulously. "How?"

"I think I've been around you too long." Reialaughed softlyand walked overnext to him and sat, her head leaning on the palm tree's trunk. She lifted her arm in front of her, fingers apart. After a few moments of tracing the air, she looked at him.

"What does that say?" she asked. Zoro squinted. To Reia, the message in the air was a glowing blue substance, and floated nearby. I wonder if Zoro's just joshing me…

"Um…" He coughed. "…I love Zoro?" Reia laughed weakly and quickly erased the glowing message.

"Wow, that's creepy…" Reia murmured. She turned to her left and looked at Zoro, eyebrows together in thought. Zoro looked at her, their faces merely a foot apart, and then reached up to brush some sand off her shoulder. She gazed at him questioningly. He brought his face closer to hers, closed his eyes, and dropped his head onto her shoulder, snoring quietly. Reia sighed with slight embarrassment and blushed a bit, running a hand through her hair. She adjusted his head.

"This is even _creepier_," Reia muttered. She took her right hand and ran it through Zoro's green hair, almost like combing it with her fingers. Why couldn't I go higher? Is my power limited to what I can see…or do I need to "train" it? Aaahh….

Sanji walked over to the two and gawked, then kicked Zoro's leg, whobolted awake and also started to blush slightly.

"I thought I told you to share," Sanji growled. Zoro shrugged nonchalantly, looking at Reia out of the corner of his eyes, grinning.

"I didn't do nothing. Just sleeping," Zoro replied. Sanji scowled, then brightened when he turned back to Reia.

"The fish's cooked. It's time to eat!" Reia stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. As she walked away, Zoro stood up and also started to brush sand off, except there wasn't a grain of sand on him. He looked up to see Reia sitting by the fire on a log, also looking at him. She winked, and then greeted Nami. He smiled slightly and sauntered over to another log.

The bonfire's smoky smell lingered with the aroma of cooked fish. After giving up, Usopp and Chopper scurried over to Sanji and nagged him about something. He turned away from them in annoyance, plates in his hands with steaming food. He suddenly noticed the edges glowing blue, and then all the plates in his hands started hovering. With a surprised noise, he looked up at Reia, whose nose was in her book. She glanced up and started sending the food to the appropriate Straw Hat. Sanji shook his head in wonder.

"Oy, Reia, how can I see the energy all of a sudden?"

"I dunno. Maybe you've been around me too long."

"I can never be around_you_ too long!!"

"AAA!! My plate! It's glowing blue and it's moving---Oh, it's you, Reia!" Nami said in relief. She stood up and joined the others in eating. Suddenly, Reia stopped eating. She raised an eyebrow.

"Has anybody seen Luffy?" A wild yell echoed in the forest.

A/n: I'm sorry this was unusually long. I already have the idea ready for the next story. Don't worry, I'm not starting over. Thank you very much for all your support! I think I need to go out and support others too….get into the Christmas spirit! …wait a sec. Ack, never mind.


	14. The End of the Beginning: Who are the St...

Disclaimer- I don't own one piece. I hate the fox box dub. I wish that amerika wouldn't make other Americans misunderstand the greatness of One piece. Sadly….Sniffle

---Chapter Fourteen---

"What a stupid guy. Just wait, he'll find us," Nami said, smiling. The other Straw Hats grinned and laughed amusedly. Reia also smiled and they resumed their meals. Sure enough, the nearby forest emitted sounds of breaking branches.

"MEAT!!!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. He launched himself at the fish and ran right into the table. The fish flew up, up, and Sanji gasped in horror as hetried to catch them but only caught a few. They almost made it to the sand.

"Luffy, you BASTARD!! IF it hadn't been for Reia, the sand would've gotten in the food!" Sanji yelled, a vein pulsing. Reia laughed and placed the fish back onto the plates. Luffy sulked and stole Sanji's fish as he yelled some more at Luffy. Then Sanji gave Luffy a kick to remember, and the evening wore on.

-----------------------------------

The bonfire crackled merrily, it the only source of light in the darkness. Stomachs filled with Sanji's good food, the Straw Hat's hearts were content. Crickets chirped the night away, and each crew member's face was illuminated by the fire. Every one lounged around, lazily quiet.

"Nami looked to her right and noticed Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper piled in a heap, snoring. She grinned and looked to her left. Fighting back bubbling laughter, she caught Reia nodding to sleep while leaning back to back with Zoro, him already asleep. Suddenly, Nami felt someone touch her and she turned quickly. Sanji curled up next to her, fast asleep. and she brushed some hair out of the blonde's face. She looked up and smiled into the darkness.

--------------------------------------

"Untie the sails! Raise the anchor! Let's goo!!!" Nami called out. Reia flicked her fingers and the anchor floated up with a "whoosh", the sails unfurled and Usopp and Chopper jumped up, whooping with joy, Luffy joining them moments later. As the ship moved out with a heave, Reia turned to Nami.

"Nami, why did you want to go on the Grand Line for?" Reia asked her. Nami raised her arm up.

"To map the world, of course! I still have to put Chinshima into the log…

"What about you, Chopper?"

"To become the greatest doctor who can heal any sickness!" The crew caught on and one by one named their ambitions and placed a hand in the circle.

"To prove I'm the Brave warrior of the seas!"

"Find All Blue!"

"To beat Mihawk and become the greatest swordsman."

"KING OF THE PIRATES!!" They all looked to Reia.

"I wanna live life and have fun!" The eight Straw Hats yelled and jumped into the air as the waves crashed into the stern.

---At the same time, far away---

"You failed me, Torikki. Why do you always do?" a menacing figure said to the dark one next to him. They both stood on a desolate cliff overlooking the dark sea. The grey clouds blotted out the sun, and the figure next to him smirked.

"I always do and always will. Three more months, Alucard. Three."

"Dear dear, cousin, a bit overanxious?"

"Hell yes. I"ll never forgive you, you bastard." The figure grabbed the other's cloak and drew him to his face in one fluid motion. He talked in a quick, soft voice.

"You're one of us. Always have, always will. Three months, and you're fresh meat for my minions."

"I'm already half-dead, idiot." Alucard let go with a sneer.

" 'Never' is a long time, cousin. Perhaps your 'never' could be 'the rest of your life in hell'?" Alucard laughed coldly and walked away, vanishing into the darkness. Moments later, Torikki roared in pain, anger, and hate, the roar scrubbing his throat raw. He fell to his knees and punched the ground, his body quivering in rage. He ran a shaking hand through his dark purple hair, eyes closed as he breathed deeply and regained his composure.

Lifting his handsome, yet tinged with pain, face, he looked out to the horizon, the waves crashing down below. The image of a flag ripped through his mind, and before he could grasp it, it slipped away, like trying to catch the waves on the beach. Glancing at the nearby gravestone, he sobbed once and stood up abruptly. Resuming his anger-filled face, he stood up, pale-yellow eyes blazing, and walked down the hill, cloak trailing, leaving his mother's grave behind him. Lightning flashed, and he disappeared before the thunder even rolled in. It started to rain.

_---To be continued---_

A/n: Yes, this is the end, but not of the adventure. And yes, i bet you're wondering who these people are. Well, of course, you should! I'm already getting started with the next story, don't worry. Once again, thanks for supporting such a newbie fan fic writer, me! I'm veeery grateful. Arigato!


End file.
